Sasuke's Love
by PhantasyDreamer
Summary: Everyone thought Sasuke had a heart as cold as ice. But Sasuke has a secret. He's in love with Sakura. What happens when someone from his past threatens to take him away? Will he tell her his feelings or leave her thinking he doesn't care? SxS
1. New Mission

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey there! This is my very first Naruto fic so please welcome me into this realm with easy reviews. I've seen a lot of Naruto fics and from what I've seen most of them are good. Anyway, I don't own Naruto at all and I don't think I ever will either. So please read and review! I hope you enjoy it. _

**_Summary: Everyone thought Sasuke had a heart as cold as ice. But Sasuke has a secret. He's in love with Sakura. What happens when someone from his past threatens to take him away? Will he tell her his true feelings or will he leave her thinking he doesn't care? _**

_Sasuke's Love_

_Chapter 1: New Mission _

A young pink haired girl made her way across a long wooden bridge. She was early compared to her two teammates, something she had completely gotten used to. It was now six thirty in this early morning as she leaned on the hand rail looking at the small river below.

"Where are those two?" she asked herself out loud getting frustrated by the minute.

'_They better not be late or else we could miss out on our training.'_ she thought trying her best to be patient.

She wore a scarlet sleeveless _(arm sleeve)_ kimonothat had a long split on each side that came up to her hips. It had a white circle like design on top of the skirt area in front of the dress and on the sleeves. She also wore black tights underneath the dress. A white bandage material wrapped around her right thigh where her shiruken holster _(black package)_ stood dangling around the bandage, it contained her small kunai knives. Also a blue headband was tied around her pink hair a few inches away from her forehead letting her bangs flow towards her shoulders. The metal area of the headband held the village's symbol.

She sighed looking at the small river below admiring how beautiful it was. Small rocks lay at the bottom of the riverbed as the water ran swiftly across it. A slight breeze blew her mid-back pink hair high into the air as she moved her hand to take some strands out of her face. Her sea green eyes shone with admiration as she thought of a special someone. Someone she had grown to like very much. Sasuke Uchiha, the young dark teal haired guy she liked for a very long time. It seemed to her that no matter how hard she tried to show him that she liked him he always acted liked he didn't care. There was so much things about him that he kept to himself and because of the mystery of his life, she couldn't help but like him even more. She stiffened when she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey there Sakura." the person replied as she turned around immediately.

"Oh hi Naruto!" she smirked happily.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke?" the blond boy asked looking at her curiously while scratching his blond hair.

"I don't know. They're late." she sighed leaning her elbows on the rails.

Naruto smirked as he came closer towards her. Sakura raised her eyebrows in suspicion. Her eyebrows twitched in irritation as she looked at the goofy expression he held on his face.

'_Oh no, he better not.'_ she thought getting angry.

"Great, well that will give us some alone time." he replied with a sly smile as he held her hand, "Sakura you sure look pretty today. How about a kiss?"

"NARUTO!" she screamed as she punched him hard in the face.

The impact of the blow sent him flying down hard to the floor of the wooden bridge. She took a deep breath as she looked at him clutching his face on the floor. He sighed as he got back onto his feet staggering a little.

"Geez Sakura, I was only joking." he muttered rubbing his swollen cheek, "Just a little humor before the big exam, I always say!"

"Naruto! That was no joke. I don't know why you keep doing stuff like this…you…you…" she yelled while taking a long pause.

"Loser." a voice replied from behind her.

They both looked up to see a dark teal haired boy looking at them with a stern expression. He frowned as he walked steady towards them shoving his hands in his pockets. Sakura smiled as she walked up to him.

'_Oh he looks so handsome today!'_ she thought giggling a little.

"Sasuke at last you're here!" she sighed clasping her hands together as she walked towards him, "Finally someone I can talk to besides annoying Naruto. A-Are you alright?"

She asked looking at his flushed face.

"Humph, I'm fine." he grunted staring at her seriously with a small blush on his face. He quickly turned his attention from her to Naruto who was still rubbing his face from the pain he felt, "Where's Kakashi?"

"He's late as usual!" Naruto yelled still rubbing his swollen face.

Sasuke frowned as he walked away slowly while his teammates followed behind him. They journeyed from the bridge to a small area where they would usually train. Sakura sat on the grassy ground while Naruto sat next to her with his arms folded. It was now seven thirty and still there was no sign of their teacher. A grueling thirty minutes followed after that still having them in silence and Sakura was getting irritated by the minute. Naruto was mumbling continually about how hungry he was while Sasuke just sat by a nearby tree with his arms folded.

"Why isn't Kakashi-sensei here yet!" Sakura screamed feeling frustrated, "I want to train for the Chuunin exams!"

"Calm down Sakura. Besides didn't you hear that we're going on a new mission today?" the spiky haired blond asked playing with his legs.

"New mission?" she echoed in surprised.

"Yea, didn't you get the message this last night?" Naruto asked as he took out a piece of paper that was rolled up from his bag.

She took it and read the contents clearly. She frowned as she looked over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, did you get one?"

"Hm." he replied showing his paper.

"What?" she asked herself feeling left out.

'_Cha! Why did I have to be the one to not get a message? Was this Kakashi-sensei's doing or not? This is so not fair!' _she thought as she crushed the paper in her hand.

Immediately a rush of wind passed through the students throwing leaves in the process as they continued to wait on their teacher. Sakura bowed her head in shame as she waited patient for their teacher.

'_This is so not fair!' _

_KAKASHI'S PLACE_

'_Hm, where am I?'_ a tall silver haired guy asked himself as he took his sheets off of him, _'Oh right, now I remember.'_

He sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed. He rubbed his head violently from the pain he felt raking his silver hair in the process. He felt dizzy and sick. His nose was stuffy and he began to sneeze a lot. He sighed when he realized what took place. He was sick and that was a first since he never got sick or at least often that is. He got up and headed to the washroom only wearing white shorts.

"Where did I catch this cold?" he asked himself as he splashed water on his face, "Must have been too much ramen that Naruto forced me to eat."

He chuckled at his statement as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. It wasn't as if he liked ramen to begin with but he just took a chance and ate it last night when they were having their little get together. He immediately put back on his mask (_Not letting us see what was hidden in the first place. Anyone ever wonder?) _while covering his nose and mouth. He had long silver hair that extended upwards in a spiky manner. He wore his blue headband with a silver plate holding the villages' symbol across his forehead. He positioned it sideways to cover his left eye as he examined his face some more. Standing still he used a towel to wipe the remainder of his face when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hmm, it seems that I have a visitor." he mused as he put on a clean navy blue shirt and headed straight towards the door.

He opened the door surprisingly slow to see Iruka standing there with a smile. He wore his usual Jounin uniform with his usual headband clinging over his brown hair as he held a small paper that was rolled up in his hand.

"Iruka, what brings you here this early morning?" he asked looking at his clock to see that it was now ten o'clock.

"I came to give you this message from Lord Hokage." he started as he gave the silver haired man the paper, "It seems that a certain someone forgot to do it so he had to send me instead."

Kakashi read the message with a smile and nodded, he issued for Iruka to enter his clean apartment since it was rude to have him standing outside in the hallway. Iruka gazed at the living room of his apartment. Everything was neatly arranged in proper order. A small table rested in the corner of the room with a medium sized lamp on it. A mirror was above the table. He turned to his left to see a large couch with other small tables across the edges of it. Spread onto of the tables were a few books, mainly Kakashi's favorite book, '_Make Out Paradise.'_

"So it was Naruto huh?" Kakashi asked and received a nodded from Iruka.

"Yea, he promised the Hokage that he would give the message to you and his teammates but I guess he forgot." the brown haired man sighed while scratching his hair.

"Typical Naruto." Kakashi sighed as he sat in a nearby chair while Iruka stood standing close to the couch looking at him, "The thing is I can't accept this mission I've come down with the flu it seems. –Achoo!-."

Iruka raised an eyebrow at him. Wondering how he could have gotten sick so easily since he would always take such good care of himself. He watched his friend wipe his nose slowly with a handkerchief while still gazing at the paper. He coughed a little surprising Kakashi.

"This mission is important to the Hokage and it needs to be dealt with immediately. Besides your students are waiting for you at the training ground, they need you." the brown haired man stated harshly.

"That may be so but this is a B-rank mission and I think they can handle this on their own." Kakashi stated with a slight yawn.

Iruka cocked an eyebrow in irritation. Although he knew Kakashi had faith in his team he couldn't understand why he would even suggest such a thing when he knew the dangers that it would entail. His students had only been on one mission and it was a dangerous mission to begin with. Iruka sighed. He didn't want to put the young genins in such a dangerous mission that could cost them their lives especially before they got a chance to participate in the chuunin exams. He sighed as he folded his arms and looked at his friend.

"Are you INSANE, Kakashi! A solo mission is the last thing your students need right now." he looked at his friend in disbelief, "I mean Naruto's is unstable, Sasuke's antisocial and Sakura has a great obsession with Sasuke. Now tell me how they will survive this mission alone!"

"Well if you have another suggestion, I would gladly take it." he replied with a smile as he got out of his seat, "If not, then that's my decision besides I've thought them teamwork and that's all they really need to survive."

Iruka sighed in defeat once again. He had to admit that Kakashi did have a point. But was his point enough to help his team defeat the enemy? The answer was clear to Iruka and he refused to think of the possibilities of Kakashi not being right.

"Fine, but tell me how did you manage to get sick so easily?" he asked suspiciously wondering if he was faking or not, "Because according to my recollection you don't get sick or even often."

Kakashi chuckled loudly before replying, "I guess I was so caught up in my fight with Zabuza that I forgot to take my vitamins."

Iruka sweat drop.

'_You've got to be kidding me.'_ he thought as he looked at the silver haired man.

"Okay then, I'll give them the message." he stated firmly as he made a hand signal and exited Kakashi's apartment with a puff of smoke.

"Thank you Iruka." the silver haired man replied as he headed to his bedroom.

He sat on his bed as he took out his favorite book from under his pillow.

"Time for some Make Out Paradise." he smirked as he opened the book to read, "Hmm, I…interesting –Achoo!-"

'_Guess I'm going to have to buy a new one.' h_e thought as he closed the book and lay on his back.

_TRAINING GROUND_

Sasuke sat silently under a tree as he pondered on his predicament. He was feeling so strange and weird ever since their mission to the Hidden Village of the Mist. Ever since their arrival back from that mission he started to see Sakura in a new light, much different from how he saw other girls that bugged him constantly but she seemed to have changed a little bit. She appeared to be more persistent and determined. Although she didn't do much in the last mission, she still managed to hold her own. He still thought she was weak and annoying but he couldn't help but feel all nervous around her for some reason. Was her affections getting to him? Or was he starting to like her? He sighed as he looked at her talking to Naruto. She was so happy although she was scolding him but she still kept a smile on her face.

'_What's wrong with me? Why do I even care anyway?'_ he thought with a frown, _'She's just a pain and an annoying girl.' _

He stared at his hand that was shaking lightly. He stood still in utter shock wondering what was going on with him. The dark teal haired boy was starting to sweat and feel queasy. Just thinking about her made him feel all weird inside. He frowned while bowing his head. He just couldn't get what happened to him last night out of his head at their little get together with Sakura.

_FLASHBACK_

Sasuke walked slowly towards his fellow teammates and teacher as he saw them smiling up ahead. They were all waiting patiently on him it seemed. The night was dark and quite chilly but Sasuke seemed not to be effected by it. He sighed. He didn't care for celebrating their victorious mission that happened only a few weeks ago, all he cared about was getting prepared for the chunnin exams. He stuffed his hands in his pockets further when he noticed that Naruto was walking towards him with Sakura lingering close behind.

"Hey Sasuke it's about time you got here!" Naruto yelled with a frown, "We've been waiting for almost an hour."

"Stop complaining idiot I didn't want to come in the first place." he sighed as he gave Kakashi a glare, "If Kakashi didn't force me here I would be training."

"Cheer up Sasuke. It's for your own good." his teacher smirked under his mask while turning around, "Besides you need to be more social with your peers."

"Whatever." he scoffed turning his head the other way.

They all walked silently towards the Ramen shop that Naruto usually goes to for his daily instant ramen. They all sat down at the counter as they ordered their food for the night. Kakashi sat next to Naruto, who sat to the left of Sakura while Sakura sat next to Sasuke. Sasuke gazed at his teammates in disgust. He just didn't get why they had to meet for this little get together when they spent so much time together already training. A few weeks had only passed since they came back from their mission to the Hidden Village of the Mist. Since then they had been together every single day, but for this week they hadn't seen each other for four days.

Naruto gazed at his teacher who seemed to be deep in thought. He was wondering what was going through his mind but he couldn't figure out what. They were all silent and the silence was being to get to Naruto.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, wanna try some of my ramen?" the blond boy asked his silver haired teacher with a sly grin.

"No thank you Naruto, I'd rather eat my noodles when I get home." his teacher smirked sitting still as he took a glance at Sakura and Sasuke who were silent.

"AWWW, COME ON Kakashi-sensei, it's my favorite and I'm sure you will like it." he whined giving him a sad look, "PLEASEEEEEEE?"

Kakashi thought about it for a moment. Although he didn't realize it till just now, but Naruto was really being to bug him. His mind was on more important things like how his students would survive the upcoming chunnin exams and if they were actually ready for it but Naruto just had to find it convenient to bug him. He sighed.

"If I taste it will you leave me alone?"

"Sure!"

Kakashi frown as he took a spoonful of ramen then turned his back towards Naruto and took a quick bite of the ramen. He pulled back up his mask immediately making sure that Naruto or the store keeper hadn't seen what was hidden behind under his mask.

"I hope you're happy now, Naruto." he sighed as he folded his arms.

"Sure am!" he piped happily as he slurped down some more of his food, "MORE RAMEN, PLEASE!"

He smirked with his hand outstretched for more. Silence grew again throughout the group as they all sat quietly eating, except for Kakashi that is. After a long moment of silence, Sasuke decided to speak. He was getting pretty annoyed of just sitting and doing nothing. He felt he could accomplish more than just talking about nonsense.

"This is boring." he muttered almost softly but Sakura heard him.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"Sasuke don't say that. It's been days since we haven't been together." she smirked at him while eating her noodles.

"Yea you jerk, it's about time we stopped by for some ramen, my stomach's been craving this for weeks!" Naruto yelled with his mouth full.

"Hm."

'_Who asked you?'_ he thought refusing to answer him.

He turned back to his plate and continued eating. He was in a bad mood to begin with since he realized that his strength was not increasing as it should, and nothing would change that. His black eyes traveled towards his pink haired teammate who was humming happily. He couldn't get why she was happy and it was being to irritate him. Did she really enjoy spending so much time with her teammates? Or did she just love the meetings just so she could badger him? He sighed. He was just beginning to feel frustrated.

"Hey Sasuke, you want to try some of my rice balls?" Sakura asked making him look at her questionably.

"No."

"Ah, come on it would be nice. It's really tasty you should try it." she smiled holding it in her hand as she tried to feed it to him.

"Sakura…" he paused giving her a death glare that said she was being annoying, "I don't want any."

"Oh Sasuke, you're so stubborn!" she smirked as she shoved it into his mouth.

"W-What?" he choked out, swallowing it immediately. But being as surprised as he was he lost his balance on the stool and fell immediately to the ground.

All eyes were on Sasuke as he lay on the floor as if disoriented. His eyes were wide as he looked at his fellow teammates who couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. Kakashi was scratching his hair and Naruto was bending over in tears. On the other hand Sakura was shocked but was snickering a little.

"Ha, Ha, check it out, Sasuke just got knocked down by Sakura!" the blond yelled holding his stomach in pain.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke." the pink haired girl replied ignoring Naruto's comment while giggling a little. She offered her hand in an attempt to help him up but he slapped it away in anger shocking her.

"You must be spending too much time around Naruto." he sneered as he made his way to his feet staggering a little.

"Oh my gosh Sasuke, you should've seen the look on your face, it was priceless!" Naruto yelled pointing at him with a wide grin.

"Shut up Naruto!" he yelled clenching his fist as he brush dirt of his pants.

He wore a navy blue shirt that had a wide collar which was positioned upwards slightly covering his chin whenever he bowed his head. A fan like design was located in the back of the shirt blistering in a combination of red and white. Located on his right white pants leg was his shuriken holster and the bandage that went beneath it. He wore a type of strap like material around his arms and legs along and the edge of the strap was navy blue as well. He also wore blue sandals that came up to his ankles.

At that very moment Naruto and Sasuke was having a serious staring contest. Each with their fists clenched ready to strike at each other. Sakura stood close by in silence waiting to see what was going to take place. The two boys growled at each other as if they were dogs ready to kill the other for stealing its bone. However, that glare meant they were trying to fight each other with their minds.

"Now, now you two, we have more important things to do than fight each other." Kakashi replied walking between them and stopping the two from killing each other.

"Like what?" Sakura asked looking at him questionably.

"Training."

'_Now you're speaking my language.'_ Sasuke thought with a wide smirk as he pushed passed Naruto.

"Hey!" the blond shook his fist madly.

They all walked slowly to a secluded area. The trees were swaying lightly as the wind blew against their bodies. Kakashi stood still watching his students with a sly smirk. He quickly told them to begin practicing some of the moves he had taught them over the past few weeks. He let them practice for around thirty minutes and then told them to rest. Being as curious as he was he decided to ask them all how they thought they were doing on achieving their goals. Naruto said the usual about wanting to become the next Hokage and how he was confident that he was making progress. Sasuke said the same thing about avenging his clan and killing someone and how felt like he still had more training to go before he reached the level that he was satisfied but everyone was surprised at Sakura's response.

"So what is it Sakura?" her teacher asked seeing the red marks on her face.

"Well…" she paused stealing a glance at both Naruto and Sasuke, "I-I don't think I have progressed the way I should. But I know that I want to get more experience in the battle field and be ready for the chunnin exams… plain and simple, I just want to be stronger. "

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her in shock. Their mouths were held wide open not knowing what to say. Sasuke immediately closed his mouth not wanting to look like a fool in front of his rival, Naruto. But Naruto's mouth was still open regardless of that in shock as a small amount of drool escaped from his lips. He wiped it away as he chuckled sheepishly. Sasuke grunted at how foolish his teammate could be. He stared at Sakura who was being praised with her courage by their teacher.

'_What? I'm surprised that she would even think that.'_ Sasuke thought with a sly grin, _'I guess she's not as weak as I thought.' _

"Okay then that's it for tonight." Kakashi stated with a slight yawn while stretching his arms, "I'll see you all tomorrow for some more training."

The students nodded as they exited out of the secluded area coming to the dirt road. Kakashi and Naruto turned the opposite direction from Sakura and Sasuke.

"I'm gonna take a quick visit to the Hokage, see ya later!" Naruto replied quickly disappearing down the road.

"Well I'll be seeing you two." their teacher replied, as he exited with a puff of smoke.

Sasuke and Sakura were left alone. Sasuke walked ahead of Sakura as if not wanting her to catch up to him. The pink haired girl saw this and ran up closer to catch up to her friend. His hands were in his pockets as he kept a stern gaze, looking at the road ahead. He refused to look at the pink haired girl who surprised him just moments before. Without looking he suspected that she was staring him with a smile and when he turned to her she was indeed staring at him.

'_Why is she looking at me like that?'_ he thought angrily with a frown.

"So Sasuke, are you going to walk me home?" she asked suddenly playing with her fingers.

"No." he stated in a hush monotone voice.

"Are you sure?" she asked surprised at his answer, "Don't you want to make sure I'm safe?"

"No."

She sighed as they continued to walk down the road in silence. She clasped her hands behind her back as she journeyed down the road with her crush. Something about this just made her feel all giddily inside. After all, this was her first time ever being all alone with Sasuke. And just the thought of it made her feel like a million bucks.

'_I wonder what he's thinking. Is he angry that we're walking down the road together?'_ she thought sadly as she bit her lip, _'I'm sure he just thinks I'm annoying him again just by walking with him.' _

She held her head down in silence, deciding not to say anything further to the dark teal haired boy. A few minutes passed by and finally they made it to her house. Sasuke looked up in astonishment when he realized that she had just said that they reached her house. He frowned. According to his memory, he told her he wasn't going to walk her home and without thinking. He did. He shifted his gaze to her to see her standing there with a wide smile on her face.

"Well see ya later Sasuke." she smirked shyly with her cheeks all red as she touched her headband, "Thanks so much for being my friend and teammate."

"Sakura, I'm not your fri-" he muttered as she rushed up to him giving him a huge hug, he stiffen when she touched him.

She released him but before she left, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then rushed off into her house.

"Hm?" Sasuke gazed at her retreating back in shock with his eyes widen in fear.

'_She kissed me.'_ he thought slightly feeling his cheeks turn red.

He frowned as he quickly rushed in the direction of his house trying to get rid of the funny feeling that was creepy up inside of him. But he couldn't help it, he just felt awkward.

'_What's wrong with me and why do I feel so weird!'_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sasuke sighed as he got up from his sitting position under the tree. The whole episode had been replaying in his head, over and over again. Since Sakura kissed him he couldn't understand why he was feeling so nervous all of a sudden around her. Was he starting to like her as she did him? Or was he just getting nervous around girls for the first time in his life? Gazing towards his teammates he saw Sakura walking towards him. He turned his attention away from her as he got ready to do some training.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you doing?" she asked standing right next to him with a smile.

"Training, what does it look like, I'm doing?" he muttered averting his eyes from her.

"Um…okay, well I'm going back to Naruto maybe he's in a better mood than you are."

"Whatever."

She walked away with her head down. When she reached Naruto he was sitting down on the grass with a smug look on his face. His expression immediately changed when he was saw her holding a sad look on her face.

"What's bugging Sasuke?" she asked as she plopped down on the grassy, holding her legs close to her chin.

"Aw, you know Sasuke and his mood swings, he's worse than a lady when she's going through…"

"NARUTO!"

"Ha, Ha, sorry I took a sneak peek at Kakashi-sensei's Make Out Paradise." he smirked as he made his way to his feet.

Sakura sighed. Naruto would surely say the craziest things. She stood silently while looking at the scenery and wondering when their teacher would arrive. It was now fifteen minutes past ten and he was still no were to be seen. Without warning a puff of smoke was seen and a rather happy Iruka appeared.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, what brings you here?" Naruto asked running towards him with Sakura following close behind.

"Well I've come to give you a message." he sighed taking out a piece of paper from his bag. He handed it to Sakura who looked confused, "It's your mission assignment."

Sakura stared at the paper as if confused. It was the same paper Naruto and Sasuke had and she wondered why she was only receiving hers now.

"Wait a minute, where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked wondering where her teacher was, "And why am I only getting my mission assignment now?"

"One question at a time Sakura, first off Kakashi is sick and he won't be joining you guys on this mission," he took out three pack bags that he had brought with him, "and second of all someone forgot to give you your message, Sakura."

Sakura eyed her teammates. Sasuke looked angry and confuse a bit, so she knew it couldn't be him and Naruto was standing around all nervous so she already knew who the culprit was.

"Naruto you fool!" she screamed hitting him in the head.

"Ha, Ha, sorry Sakura I couldn't help it I forgot after I dropped it off at Sasuke's place."

"I wonder how come you found his house." she stated as if jealous.

"I got tired and besides that I couldn't find your house, and after not finding it I fell asleep on the side of the road." he explained clasping his hands as if praying while looking at her with his pleading blue eyes.

"Humph, whatever Naruto, I bet Sasuke would've found my house." she smirked as Sasuke grunt in irritation.

Iruka frowned. He knew this would be the outcome of them going on this mission alone. Arguing and bickering would only be the things amongst all the fighting that would take place. He sighed as he gave them their back packs, a map, other supplies they would need for their journey. He turned to leave but Sakura stopped him.

"Excuse me Iruka-sensei, but should we really go on this mission alone? I mean it's a B-rank mission after all and I don't know if we're ready for this." she stated plainly.

Iruka gave her a smile as he touched her shoulders, "Sakura, Kakashi has faith in you guys and I do too. Just remember you guys this is a two day journey to the Sound Village. Make sure you get that document at all cost, no matter what. Come back with it."

"Right!" they replied simultaneously as he disappeared.

"AW! No ramen, how am I suppose to survive without no fuel?" the blond boy whined looking through his bag.

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched in disgust, "Let's go you guys."

He stated as they all walked out of their training area and headed towards the village's gate.

"Alright! Alright! Solo mission here I come!" Naruto yelled rushing ahead of his friends.

"Tck, Idiot." Sasuke muttered under his breath as Sakura walked next to him.

"Oh this is not my day." she sighed with her shoulders slumped down.

'_What am I going to do?' _

-----------------------

Naruto: Alright! Alright! This is our first solo mission without Kakashi-sensei and things are turning for the worse. We're practically lost and Sasuke thinks he knows _everything_. And what's even worse is that Sakura has us playing some sort of love game. I don't even know what's it called.

Sakura: Shut up Naruto! You know nothing about nothing! (Giggling)

Naruto: _Next time Truth or Dare! The plain truth revealed._

-----------------------

Well tell me what you think. I'm still experimenting with Naruto's character; he's been the most challenging so far. Sasuke's character I can handle for sure. Sakura, I think I'm making it through with her as well. But Naruto is such a hilarious person and I'm not one of those people. I hope everyone is in character and if not don't blame me it's my first try. So please tell me what you think in your review!

_Ciao!_

_PhantasyDreamer_


	2. Truth or Dare! The plain truth revealed

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey there! I'm back with a new chapter. An much earlier than planned. Well I really like this fic so I had to update soon so I don't lose my inspiration. I want to thank you all for reviewing my first Naruto fic. I appreciate it a lot. Special thanks to rose-mirror21 and nOoNeKnEw. Thanks again for your support. I don't own Naruto at all so go easy on me. Anyway, onto the fic, hope you like it. _

_Sasuke's Love_

_Chapter 2: Truth or Dare! The plain truth revealed _

_Last time: "AW! No ramen, how am I suppose to survive without no fuel?" the blond boy whined looking through his bag. Sasuke's eyebrows twitched in disgust, "Let's go you guys." He stated as they all walked out of their training area and headed towards the village's gate. "Alright! Alright! Solo mission here I come!" Naruto yelled rushing ahead of his friends. "Tck, Idiot." Sasuke muttered under his breath as Sakura walked next to him. "Oh this is not my day." she sighed with her shoulders slumped down. _

'_What am I going to do?' _

_The story continues…._

The three young teenagers ran silently throughout the woods leaving their home town somewhere off in the distance behind them. They had been traveling for a very long time, jumping and running as fast as they could to catch up for the time they had lost. They weren't too far when Sakura noticed something important. It was a tree that looked so familiar. She was quite sure she had seen it before but she shook her head thinking it was just her imagination.

'_Didn't we pass this tree already?'_ she thought stopping for a minute as she looked at the tree that appeared to be so familiar.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped running when they realized that Sakura was no where to be seen. They turned around to see her staring at a tree.

'_What's her problem now?'_ Sasuke thought walking up to her with an angry expression on his face.

The two boys were looking at her now wondering what was going on but Sakura remained silent as if trying to process what seemed to have taken place.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" Naruto asked with a smile while placing his hands behind his back.

"Didn't we pass this tree before?" she questioned, her green eyes showing confusion.

"Uh…" the blond paused as if searching for words.

Sasuke frowned as he pulled out the map he had stacked in his back pocket. He gazed at it intently trying to see if Sakura was right. Sighing, he knew something was wrong but he didn't want to say anything at least just yet. When he looked up he saw Sakura and Naruto staring at him curiously. Sakura gently took the map from his hands and began looking at it. He growled when he realized what she did.

'_How dare she?'_ he thought angrily, _'Who does she think she is anyway?' _

"Look you guys we've been heading north west for the past hour and a half when we were suppose to be going north east," she stated as she pointed at the lines on the map, "and besides that we took a wrong turn and then ended up going in circles."

'_This can't be right. I know I read the map right. Something must be definitely wrong with me.' _the dark teal haired boy contemplated with his arms folded, _'Am I losing my concentration now? And why is that? Is it because of Sakura? No it can't be. I must be getting soft.' _

Sasuke gazed at Sakura who was frowning. Naruto was watching her intently waiting to hear what else she had to say about the map but nothing seemed to come up. Sakura then turned her eyes up to Sasuke who had his eyes close. She didn't understand what was going on with him. He had been acting so strange since this morning. His face was flustered and she was beginning to wonder if he was sick. Not to mention that he was losing focus and concentration something that rarely occurred to the young Uchiha boy.

"So Sasuke, what do you think?"

"We're not lost if that's what you mean." he muttered staring her seriously, "All we have to do is study the map more carefully and try and make up for the time we've lost."

"But Sasuke, I can't tell exactly where we are on the map." she sighed looking at him pleadingly.

He frowned. He didn't want to admit that he had made a mistake. After all he had no problem reading maps before but his mind was wondering ever so much on what happened last night that he couldn't think straight. He turned his head the other way refusing to answer her.

"Oh NOOOOO! We're lost!" Naruto yelled pulling his short flaky blond hair, "Our first solo mission and you had to mess it up Sasuke!"

He yelled pointing at Sasuke.

"Quit it Naruto, you're starting to get on my nerves." he warned giving him a harsh glare.

"Come on you guys we got to figure out what we did wrong." the pink haired girl sighed as she stared furiously at the map.

"Okay, okay I'll do it since Sasuke thinks he knows everything and now he knows nothing, ha ha." Naruto smirked as he took the map away from Sakura while receiving a grunt from Sasuke. He looked at it and sighed as he began to feel dizzy. All the signs and lines were beginning to get to him. However he shook the feeling off and tried to concentrate, "I got it! Took me a while to get used to the crazy lines on the map but I finally got it. We are near these bushy lines right here!"

He smirked proudly as he pointed to the map. Sakura and Sasuke looked on in amazement. In closer inspection they realized that Naruto was actually correct.

"Wow Naruto…y-you're right." the pink haired girl smirked embarrassingly.

"Yea the idiot actually got something right for a change."

"Shut up Sasuke, I don't want an insult from you."

The two boys glared at each other while Sakura just pushed between the two.

"Guys lets just go."

"RIGHT!" they all yelled as they disappeared leaving a puff of smoke behind.

_HOKAGE TOWER_

"Lord Hokage, I have delivered the message successfully to Kakashi." Iruka replied as he walked into the large office of the Hokage.

It was very big indeed and pretty empty though. A table was in the middle where the elderly man known as Sarutobi sat with papers on his desk. He had short gray hair that lay lazily on his head, dark eyes and a mysterious grin. He wore a white long dress like gown along with a red design running down the middle of it. He also had a white and red hat that lay on the table. The red design was also in the middle with a Japanese sign located on top of it.

"Great then have they left already?" the elderly man asked while playing with his hat.

"Yes they have but not with their sensei."

"…"

There was immediate silence. The old man frowned not wanted to believe what he had just heard. They left without their sensei? He couldn't believe that Kakashi would do such a thing knowing that there could be danger involved in this mission. Many of the young genins that received any type of missions were always accompanied by their teacher and he was beginning to wonder why Kakashi would allow them that freedom. Sarutobi raised his eyebrows and gazed at Iruka curiously. He just wanted to know why.

"Why is that so Iruka?" he asked slowly clasping his hands in front of his face.

"It seems that Kakashi is sick and was not able to accompany his students," the brown haired man sighed looking the Hokage right in the eye, "…so he let them go on their own."

"Hmmm, that's not good news." he sighed as he got out of his seat and made his way towards the west window while putting back on his hat, "You see I just received news just recently that the ninjas that stole the scroll from us are at the chuunin level."

Iruka's eyes widen in shock.

'_So I was right?'_ the brunette thought shakily.

Iruka frowned only realizing now that he should have come earlier to meet the Hokage as he had planned since early this morning. Instead he waited till it was late afternoon to tell him since he had classes to teach all day. He was now angry with that decision he made earlier. A decision he now regretted bitterly.

"Yes so we have to alert Kakashi immediately so that he could be aware of the situation then." the elderly man spoken sternly as he turned to Iruka.

"Yes Lord Hokage…" he sighed as he disappeared from sight.

Sarabouti turned his attention back to the view outside of the window that showed the forest region and the sun that was still peeking high above. A small smile crept upon his face as he thought of the adventures the young genins might be having.

'_Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke good luck and be careful out there.' _he thought peacefully.

_IN THE WOODS_

"We'll stay here for the night." Sasuke stated sternly as he placed his back pack on the grassy ground.

Sakura and Naruto did the same placing their stuff on the ground as well. Naruto sat on the floor with his arms folded behind his head while Sakura stood standing. She sighed a little as a gentle breeze whipped her hair around. She felt so confused about Sasuke's behavior that she thought she should at least get some fresh air. She took her back pack off of the grassy ground and swung it over her back.

"Um…uh…you guys…" she paused a little while brushing down her scarlet dress, "I'm going to the river to freshen up, okay?"

"Alright Sakura be careful now." Naruto grinned sheepishly at her while she just shrugged and walked off.

"Hm."

As soon as Sakura was out of sight Sasuke began to set up camp while Naruto relaxed on the floor. Sasuke was furious, first at himself for being so foolish to read the map wrong and for getting shown up by Naruto. And Naruto of all people who couldn't even pass his genin exam to graduate from the academy. He couldn't understand what was going on in his head. He just felt all weird since Sakura kissed him on the cheek. He never took interest in girls although many were hunting him down. His only interest was getting revenge for something that happened so long ago and to him he had no time for girls. Or so he thought?

"Ahhh, at last some rest and relaxation!" the blond yelled while yawing loudly, stretching on the floor as he gazed at the sky.

Sasuke just frowned at how unconcern Naruto could be. He couldn't understand why he seemed so carefree all the time. He turned his attention back to what he was doing. He had more important things to think about. About thirty minutes had passed by since Sakura left and Naruto was beginning to get restless. Sasuke was leaning by a tree now with his arms folded and head down as if asleep and Naruto couldn't take the silence anymore. He got off of the floor with a loud yawn drawing Sasuke's attention to him.

"Sasuke, I think I'm going to go keep Sakura company. You're actually boring me with your silence." the blond replied with a wide smirk while laughing sheepishly.

"Whatever just don't annoy her."

'_Wait a minute why do I care? What am I saying? Am I crazy?'_ he thought with his eyes widen in shock, _'I hope Naruto didn't just hear that.'_

'_Did Sasuke just say that? It must be my imagination.' _Naruto shrugged.

"Well…uh…okay." he paused a little.

He turned to leave not waiting for a response from Sasuke. He was about to run when Sasuke stopped him.

"Naruto while you're at it, get some fire wood."

"Humph…alright." he mumbled stomping his feet as he walked away.

The dark teal haired boy frowned. He couldn't understand why he even said that. Was he beginning to like Sakura? Or even care for her as a friend? Was he really seeing her in a new light? He folded his arms again as he looked down the area that Naruto had just disappeared to.

"Naruto…"

'_I hope you're not going to pull any prank on her or try to kiss her like this morning.'_ he scowled at the thought of Naruto trying to kiss Sakura.

He couldn't understand that just by the thought of it, it made him very angry.

----------------------------------

Sakura clasped her hands in the shallow water and swished it across her face. She had been swimming in the river for quite some time now and was very tired. She walked out of the river and got a towel from her back pack and then began to dry herself off. She ringed her mid-back pink hair out trying to get out as much water as possible. Only wearing a black spaghetti shirt and black tights, she quickly proceeded to putting back on her scarlet dress. She sat on the grass as she struggled to put back on her blue sandals.

'_I wonder what's up with Sasuke.'_ she thought fighting to get her foot in the shoe, _'He's been acting so strange lately. I wonder if he's upset with me or is it the kiss I gave him last night? And what about this mission how will we survive without Kakashi-sensei? I mean Naruto and Sasuke can hold their own but what about me?'_

Sighing, she finally managed to get her foot into the shoes. She sat silently with her legs crossed to her right side. It was getting late but the sun was still high soon about to set in the next few hours but Sakura didn't seem to care.

A slight breeze tickled her as she gazed at the sight before her. She sighed while bowing her head. For some reason she was beginning to feel quiet uneasy and wondered if she should be with her teammates. She stiffened when she felt someone's chakra or presence behind her. She was about to get up but when she looked to her left she saw Sasuke sitting down right next to her. Her eyes widen in shock as she looked at the stern expression he had on his face. And it looked to her that he didn't even notice that he scared her. She looked at his dark teal hair that was long in the front coming to his chin on both sides. His headband was placed around his forehead and tied around the middle section of his hair allowing portions of it to flare up while the short remainder lay spiking out and down on his neck.

"S-Sasuke you frightened me I didn't see you there." she stated quickly trying to calm herself down.

"Hm, you shouldn't let your guard down so easily." he stated sternly clasping his hands to his face while gazing at the river.

"Oh right." she stated, bowing her head.

They stayed in silence for a grueling five minutes not knowing what to say to each other. Sakura moved closer next to Sasuke and he didn't move since he was in deep thought. She looked at her crush for long and wondered if he would ever consider her as his friend. She knew he called her annoying once and from that day she tried not to annoy him as much as before. But now she didn't know if they would be friends or not. It was so hard to talk to the guy since he would barely speak on his own unless spoken to.

"Sasuke?" she asked, only a few inches away from him, "Where's Naruto I haven't seen him is he back at the campsite?"

"He went to get firewood." he muttered while placing his hands on the grass and leaning back a little.

"Sasuke?" she asked again hoping she wasn't annoying him.

"Hm." his dark eyes turned towards her.

She paused a little as if frightened to say something.

"Do you think we will survive this mission?" she asked wondering why she felt so unsure of herself all of a sudden.

She was surprised that when she looked up that he was staring her with a smirk. He took a deep breath as if wondering what to tell her.

"Yes. I think we can handle it," he stated smoothly, "but don't worry I'll protect you no matter what."

She gasped at him in shock. A blush immediately made its way up to her cheeks.

'_Did Sasuke just say that?'_ she thought feeling faint, _'That was the nicest thing he has ever said to me.'_

He smiled at her again making her blush instantly while nodding her head in response to his statement.

"You know…" he started slowly while turning his attention back to the river, "I really admire your courage Sakura."

"My courage?" she echoed looking at him weirdly.

"Yea, although you're not as strong as Naruto and I am you still try your best to do something," he smirked as he took her hand in his, "…and…and that's the type of girl I need in my life."

'_WHAT! I'm the type of girl he needs in his life? I think I'm gonna faint."_ she thought feeling light headed, _'Ha ha Cha cha cha! I knew he would like me! In your face Ino pig!' _

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was staring at her lovingly. He moved closer towards her getting ready to kiss her. He titled her head upwards as he gazed at her green eyes affectionately, she slowly closed them. Sakura waited impatiently wondering if he was actually going to do it. She couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. It was as if he had changed somehow. She wondered if her affections had really affected him and if he had actually liked her all along and was just playing with her emotions.

'_Oh my gosh he's actually going to kiss me. I can't believe this? Is this really Sasuke or am I dreaming? I wonder…'_ she thought when they were just only inches apart.

"Hm." Sasuke replied when he opened his eyes to see Sakura's index finger on his lips.

She had a determined look on her face as if wondering what was going on.

"Sasuke, are you sure you're alright?" she asked when he backed away a little, "I mean you seem different somehow. I don't know I guess I'm not used to seeing this side of you."

She bowed her head a little as he looked at her confused. He sighed with a smirk.

"I guess it's just hard for me to express the way I feel about you." he stated in his regular monotone voice while holding her hand firmly.

'_The way he…he feels about me? Oh my gosh I can't believe this?'_ she thought shyly biting her lips, _'Sasuke has feelings for me?'_

She sighed as she stared at him believing every word that he had said.

"So…" he paused while scratching his hair, "Uh…can I get my kiss now?"

Sakura eyes widen in shock when she looked at Sasuke. That kind of response was not something that Sasuke would say. It's something that only one other person would say.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled as she slapped him hard taking him by surprised.

A puff of smoke appeared revealing a disoriented Naruto on the grassy sprawled out. He grunted as he wiped a trail of blood from his lips. Sakura got up off of the grassy ground and glared at him with a look that could kill. Without saying anything she rushed off crying her eyes out. Naruto frowned.

"Gosh I can't believe I blew it." he muttered with his head down while clenching his fists, "I was this close!"

He placed his fingers close together trying to show how close he really was.

"You know that was a bad trick to play on her." a voice stated sternly breaking him from his thoughts, "It's never good to play with someone's affection for another."

He frowned knowing who it was.

"Shut up Sasuke, you know nothing about my feelings for Sakura."

"That may be so but I don't think you should have done that and now she'll think I'm in love with her or you may have even confused her more." he sighed while folding his arms and walking closer towards the blond, "However I must commend you though on your good acting skills. You could've fooled me although if I had any feelings for her, I wouldn't have told her like that."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

'_What?'_ he thought getting confused.

"What are you saying that you like Sakura?" he asked intrigued by what his teammate had said.

"No, I said I wouldn't have told her like that, you could've have been a little more romantic." he replied and with a puff of smoke disappeared.

'_What, wow oh boy I don't understand. Was Sasuke saying he likes Sakura? Or was he saying that I should have been nicer? And then he's giving me pointers?'_ he thought bowing his head, _'Oh no now I'm really confused.' _

He walked away and headed to get the fire wood.

----------------------------------

Sasuke ran as fast as he could trying his best to get back to the campsite before Sakura. He knew Sakura left a good while ago but he was hoping he could make it back before she did. He sighed a little when he saw her running below while he dashed from the trees. It looked like she had stopped for a while to catch her breath otherwise by the rate she was running she might have already reached the campsite. Sasuke dashed off faster and finally made it to the campsite. He sat down quickly by the tree and tried to catch his breath but when he looked up he saw Sakura walking towards him. She sat a few yards from him with her head down still blushing of embarrassment.

"Sakura…" he paused wondering why he chose to speak to her at all but he couldn't help it, he actually felt sorry for her, "Where were you?"

He asked as if he didn't know.

"I was by the river remember? I'm sorry I got a little carried away and took longer than expected." she giggled still embarrassed but trying her best not to show it, "By the way where's Naruto?"

"He went to get firewood." he stated as he looked up and realized that it almost dark.

"Oh."

He remained silent as he remembered what he told Naruto. He couldn't get where that came from. Why did he say that and was he encouraging Naruto to go after Sakura, when the thought of it made him angry? He leaned his arms on his legs that were planted firmly on the ground as he thought about the confusing feelings he was having.

'_What's up with me telling Naruto to be romantic? Am I crazy?'_ he thought frowning as if crazy, _'I just don't understand what's going on with me? Am I sick?'_

"Sasuke?" he looked up to see Sakura looking at him with a teary expression, he raised an eyebrow in concern, "Um...never mind."

"Sakura, what's the matter?" he asked sternly as if commanding her to speak.

"Oh…uh…nothing, nothing really." she started playing with her fingers, "I just…why?"

"Your face is flustered and I'm beginning to wonder if you're sick. Did you see something that scared you?" he asked sternly waiting for a response from her and pretending like he didn't know what was bothering her.

"I…"she paused while closing her eyes.

"Here's the firewood Sasuke." a blond replied coming up on the scene.

They both turned towards him startled that they didn't sense his presence.

_KAKASHI'S APARTMENT_

"Hmm." Kakashi sighed as he got out of bed.

He had been sleeping all day long without a care in the world. He got out of bed and headed towards the window that hung adjacent to his bed. He gazed at the view of the forest region where his students had disappeared to. He knew he had to get better in order to help his students but apart of him didn't really want to do anything. He stood still thinking about them and wondering if they were alright. By the rate of things he knew that Naruto and Sasuke could be arguing anytime now and Sakura who have to be the referee. Or they could've ended up lost or kidnapped. The last thought shocked him and he decided that he should try his best to get better immediately.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he really did like his students and didn't want to lose them at such a young age. They were like his children, the ones he never had or at least had yet since he was still at a young age of 26.

'_Naruto…the fiery loud mouth boy who always gets into trouble, Sakura the intelligent and rational one and not to mention kinda obsessed with her affections for Sasuke, the girl who always speaks her mind,' _he thought with a slight grin while raking his hair,_ 'and Sasuke…the mysterious and reserved boy who definitely needs an attitude adjustment. You guys just hang in there I'll get better soon.'_

He turned to leave the window when he heard a noise. He turned back around and saw a paper on the window sill. He opened it immediately and read the contents of it. In a split second worry spread across his face.

"Chuunin level huh?" he stated in a hush tone, "Seems like I'll have to get better faster than I had planned."

He stated as he rushed to the kitchen to take another dose of his flu remedy since the last one he took made him sleep for hours.

_IN THE WOODS_

"I'm bored." Naruto whined as he looked in Sakura's direction.

She frowned at him and turned her attention to Sasuke who was sulking for some reason. He was still feeling strange and stuff that he couldn't help himself from feeling so weird. Naruto looked at the two and was confused. First Sakura didn't like him at all and no matter what he did, she just didn't care. Then Sakura liked Sasuke and he didn't seem to care about her or any girl in particular and that was the whole story. Naruto just couldn't understand why Sakura didn't like him but he finally decided that he should just back off for a while. At least for now until she figured out that Sasuke would never like her. He sighed as he looked at her. She seemed a lot happy now and he guess that she had forgiven him after he apologized countless times to her.

'_I'm sorry Sakura…'_ he thought as he looked at her.

"Hey you guys we could play a game." Sakura smirked feeling better.

They were all sitting around the fireplace in a circle. Sakura was in the middle with Sasuke and Naruto at her sides. The fire was burning bright leaving a distant shadow behind them.

"What kind of game?" Sasuke asked miserably.

"A game called Truth or Dare." she started blushing madly.

"Huh? Truth or Dare? What's that? Hey I'm lost here." Naruto rambled on and received a glare from Sasuke.

Sakura chuckled to herself at what Naruto had said. She was still angry with him for what he had done but she felt a lot better now that she had calmed down and he had apologized. She knew he was just trying to show her how he felt but she wished he didn't transform into Sasuke. It just made things more difficult for her to look at him. And she couldn't tell at all what Sasuke thought of her anymore.

"Well truth or dare is a simple game." she sighed with a blush, "You just ask a person the question, 'Truth or Dare' and if the person chooses truth they have to tell the truth about anything the person asks and if they chose dare they have to do a dare."

"Oh alright, I'm up for it." the blond smiled happily, "How about you Sasuke?"

"I think it's stupid we should be thinking about our strategy for tomorrow instead a stupid game." he frowned while Sakura just bowed her head.

"Humph, strategy, smategy, we should be having some fun!" he yelled while frowning at Sasuke and giving Sakura a brilliant smile, "I'm with you all the way Sakura!"

She sighed with a smile.

'_He's annoying but he's an okay guy.'_ she thought as she stared her teammates.

They all waited to see who would start the game but no one did so Naruto decided he should start the fun.

"I'll start first Sakura, truth or dare?"

Sakura looked at him shocked with a blush on her face.

"Truth."

"Hmmm, why do you like Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he saw Sasuke immediately look at her.

"Well…uh…he's…cute and…he's…well he's so strong and so cool…and handsome…" she smirked with her hands on her face, "…and although he's quiet he's a really nice guy."

Naruto folded his arms in frustration. _'That's all?' _

"So you like him based on his looks mainly?"

Sakura's eyes widen in fear at what Naruto said, "Oh no! That's not it…it's just-"

"Move on Naruto." Sasuke stated interrupting Sakura.

"Alright Sasuke, truth or dare?" the blond asked in a teasing manner.

"Dare." _'Like I'm going to fall for that truth stunt.'_ he thought with a smirk.

"So Sasuke, I dare you to say something nice about Sakura." Naruto glared at him thinking he should make him do something to make Sakura feel better.

"No way." he muttered refusing to say something he would regret later as he folded his arms.

"Come on Sasuke, what are you afraid of?"

"Fine…" he paused not wanting to look at her, "Sakura is a nice girl."

"Is that all?" the blond teased realizing that Sakura was listening intently.

"And she's…she's smart too." he sighed refusing to say what else he thought.

Sasuke frowned as he clasped his fingers together. He didn't want to say what was really on his mind. He couldn't believe that he was actually thinking that she was pretty but he figured that it was just his mind playing with him. Sakura looked at him with a brilliant smile and Sasuke couldn't help but blush a little. He immediately cleared his throat and turned away from her view to the fire. Good thing the fire was slightly blocking her view of his face so she didn't see him blush.

"Okay Sasuke it's your turn." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Why?" he asked glaring at them, "I'll pass."

"Come on Sasuke, we're just trying to have some fun."

"Hm, whatever." he scoffed as he took a stick off of the ground and began to make lines in the dirt, "Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, let's make a deal. If you defeat the enemy without getting yourself killed…" he whispered the last part as Sakura gasped in shock at such a thought, "then I would treat you to all the ramen you could eat."

He smirked knowing that Naruto barely had a chance.

"You got yourself a deal Sasuke!" Naruto yelled while getting up and throwing his fist in the air, "I better start training right now."

The blond yelled while adjusting his headband, he moved to get up wanting to head into the woods but before he could pass by Sakura tripped him with her leg. He gazed at her funny wondering why she tripped him.

"Hey!"

"You can't expect to train now you idiot." the pink haired girl scolded her teammate.

He nodded his head in response to her and went to sit back right next to her.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled taking her by surprised but instead of getting angry she just smiled knowing what he meant.

"Truth."

"Why do you constantly beat up Naruto?" he asked for no apparent reason since he didn't know what to say.

She sighed as if not wanting to answer since she thought that he already knew. Holding her knees close to her chin she let out a slight giggle.

"Plain and simple, he's annoying." she smirked making Naruto frown.

'_At least I'm not a close up freak like Sasuke.'_ he thought trying his best not to get mad at his crush while chuckling to himself.

Sasuke and Sakura raised their eyebrows sarcastically wondering if he was crazy or not. He continued to laugh more to himself as he sprawled out on the floor. They just shrugged at each other and ignored him.

"Okay, now it's my turn." she smirked eyeing Naruto with a grin who was still holding his stomach on the ground, "Naruto truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he yelled as he got up into a sitting position.

"I dare you to arm wrestle Sasuke and if you win, I'll give you the kiss you've been begging for all day," she smirked a little at the thought wondering if Sasuke would get jealous or not but unfortunately for her his expression didn't tell her that, "but on the cheek though."

'_What is she crazy? There's no way I'm gonna allow that.'_ the dark teal haired boy thought angrily at the thought of Naruto kissing Sakura, _'There's no way I'm going to lose to that idiot.'_

"You're on Sakura." he stated with a sly grin which was directed at Sakura, "Get over here Naruto!"

"Alright I'm gonna knock some sense into your thick skull Sasuke!" he yelled as he sat in front of Sasuke.

The two boys began hand wrestling. Things started off great and by the looks of things Naruto was going to win. He was a lot stronger than Sasuke had expected and that almost took him by surprise. He frowned when he remember the prize Naruto would receive if he won. Taking a quick glance at Sakura he realized that she was waiting in anticipation wondering who was going to win. He strained a little when he noticed that his hand was almost on the ground. Using all his strength he pushed Naruto's hand back up and won the hand wrestle. Naruto yelled in pain and started to grumble incoherently for losing. He made his way back next to Sakura. Everyone was quiet now and Sakura knew what she had to do. She had been thinking hard on what to say to Sasuke and she finally got an idea.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

'_I know he would say that. '_ she bit her lip in anxiety, _'Okay here goes nothing.'_

"Sasuke…I dare you to tell me what you really think of me?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What did he really think about her? Clearly she knew the answer to that. He frowned.

"Sakura…I don't want to answer that question."

"Ha Ha, leave it to Sasuke to wimp out on a question like that." the blond laugh cackling loudly.

"Hmm…fine." he paused as he closed his eyes, "To tell the truth I actually think you're a weak pathetic girl that talks too much and finds nothing better to do than badger me with your pathetic affections and emotions. And you're annoying too even more annoying than Naruto."

Sakura's eyes widen in shock.

'_More annoying than Naruto?'_ She thought feeling her feet shake beneath her, _'How could he say…say such a thing? Sure I wanted to find out what he thought. But it sounds as if he…he hates me.' _

Naruto got to his feet immediately. How could Sasuke say such a thing to his teammate? The blond was clutching his fists that were beginning to turn white. He didn't understand why Sasuke had to be so rude all the times.

"Sasuke, how could you say such a thing to Sakura?" he asked anger trailing heavily in his voice.

"It's the truth." he muttered turning his eyes from them.

"No way that's not the truth…Sakura's a sweet, caring and courageous girl." Naruto stated harshly showing him his fist, "She cares about her friends deeply even you and she's clearly not weak, she has a strong spirit that can overcome anything."

"Naruto shut up…she wanted the truth." he argued.

"NO!" he screamed, "You're just selfish and care nothing about anyone but yourself. I don't know what the girls see in you because you're nothing but a self righteous jerk. I mean I can't believe all the girls in school like you when it's clear that you don't like them. Sometime I even wonder if you're gay."

He spat making Sasuke's eyes turned a violent red. Sasuke got up to his feet in anger.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me, I said sometimes I wonder if you're ga-" the blond gasped when he felt a hand across his mouth.

He looked to his side to see Sakura with her hand placed firmly across his mouth.

"Naruto…" she whispered, "I won't have you saying such things about Sasuke. Now calm down, Sasuke was just telling the truth."

She sighed as she sat on the grass as a silent tear rolled down her cheek. Naruto did the same while Sasuke stood standing firmly with his eyes close.

'_What have I done?' _he thought bitterly looking at the pink haired girl who was trying her best not to cry.

"Naruto!" he yelled as both Naruto and Sakura gazed at him in surprised, "For your information I'm not gay, I just have better things to do in life than to think of girls. I'm an avenger and that's my goal in life, not romance or girls."

He stated sternly as he disappeared into the night. Sakura sighed as she got ready to go to bed. Laying on the grass in her sleeping bag she silently cried herself to sleep.

'_He thinks I'm weak and pathetic.'_ she thought as she cried even more soon eventually falling to sleep.

Naruto frowned looking at his friend. He just bowed his head and went to sleep as well knowing exactly where Sasuke went. He was still angry that Sasuke hurt Sakura but he knew there was nothing he could do. Meanwhile Sasuke looked down at his teammates from the tree branch he sat in nearby. He was on the look out to make sure no intruders tried to attack them while they were asleep.

'_How could I do such a thing?'_ he questioned himself feeling rather bad for what he had said and the response Naruto had given to him.

He didn't want to admit it but Naruto did bruise his ego but he was right. He cared about no one but himself. What a fool he had been that he had crushed the spirit of the one person that always showed that she cared about him no matter what he had said to her.

'_I'm sorry…Sakura.'_

----------------------------------

"Target in sight." a voice stated in the trees far above, "Shall we strike now?"

"No we'll wait until they least expect it." another person said with a sly smile.

----------------------------------

Naruto: Hey, Hey, Hey, Sasuke, where's Sakura? (Yelling Naruto runs up and down the grassy field.)

Sasuke: She went to the river, you fool. (emotionless)

Naruto: But why isn't she back yet, where is she? (pulls out hair)

Sasuke: Idiot.

Naruto: This is so bad. Sakura's missing and Sasuke doesn't seem to care _as usual. _He just sits there like an emotionless statute. And I don't know what to do. Wait a minute whose that guy holding Sakura? _Next time Sakura's Missing._

----------------------------------

_Well that's it. I can't believe that I finished this story so quickly, I guess it's because I really like it. Anyway, please tell me what you think in your reviews and I'll try to update later. Can't say when though. And once again thank you for the reviews can't wait to read more. _

_Ciao!_

_PhantasyDreamer_


	3. Sakura's Missing

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey I'm back and with a new chapter. Yay! Thank you all for the reviews I really enjoyed reading them. Well I hope you guys like this chapter. I worked really hard on it so I hope you really enjoy reading this one. Anyway, I don't own Naruto at all. If I did, I would so famous and rich! Ha, Ha, well read and review! _

_Sasuke's Love_

_Chapter 3: Sakura's Missing_

_Last time: 'How could I do such a thing?' he questioned himself feeling rather bad for what he had said and the response Naruto had given to him._

_He didn't want to admit it but Naruto did bruise his ego but he was right. He cared about no one but himself. What a fool he had been that he had crushed the spirit of the one person that always showed that she cared about him no matter what he had said to her. _

'_I'm sorry…Sakura.'_

_----------------------------------_

"_Target in sight." a voice stated in the trees far above, "Shall we strike now?"_

"_No we'll wait until they least expect it." another person said with a sly smile. _

_The story continues…._

The birds chirped loudly in the atmosphere making everyone around know that it was morning. Sasuke got up from the grassy ground where he actually fell asleep. He gazed at the clear blue sky through the spacing in the tree branches that stood firmly above. The dark teal haired boy rubbed his tired eyes and gazed around for his teammates. Naruto was on the floor sound asleep and Sakura was no where to be seen. Sasuke began to walk slowly towards the river where he assumed she would be. He frowned when he saw her pink hair in the distance. He could hear her sobbing quietly trying her best not to alert the world of her pain. He remained in his position as he gazed at her with guilt planted firmly on his face. Had he hurt her that much? He didn't know what else to think so he decided against his better judgment to just apologize to her.

She was sighing a lot as if not believing what took place just recently. Sasuke made his way towards her with his hands stuffed securely in his pockets. She didn't seem to notice his presence but he could tell by the way she was breathing that she knew someone was behind her. She got back up to her feet with her back facing him.

"Sakura…" he paused as if not sure of what to say, "I'm…I'm sorry I-I-I-I shouldn't have said what I did."

"Hmm, I don't care just shut up Sasuke, you're being a pest." she spat as she turned around to face him.

Her pink hair lay lightly on her shoulders as she looked at him with anger trailing in her green eyes. She couldn't understand why Sasuke hated her so much but she decided that what Naruto said was true. He was a selfish guy and cared nothing about anyone else but himself. She slowly wiped away the fresh new tears that slid down her cheeks. She didn't want to appear weak in front of him again.

Sasuke on the other hand looked at her in disbelief. She called him a pest? He frowned as his black eyes stared at her curiously. A small smile crept up on his face as he looked at her a little amused by her guts. He closed his eyes trying his best not to show that he was a little shocked by her statement. He opened them again to see her frowning at him.

"What?" he muttered almost too soft not believing what he had just heard, "Didn't you heard what I just said? I'm trying to be nice here for goodness sake."

"I don't care Sasuke. I'm tired of trying to get you to like me. The constant insults are getting to me." she sighed taking in a sharp breath as she looked at him, "I can't even remember why I started liking you. You're rude, cold and heartless. I should be around people that care more about me not a loser like you."

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock. He couldn't help it. This wasn't the Sakura he knew. He held his mouth open slightly not believing what he was seeing or hearing. The cheerful Sakura he knew was gone and an angered troubled girl stood in front of him. She walked up to him with a sly smile as she touched his cheek. He didn't move since she took him by surprise. Gazing at her, he wondered what she was thinking.

"I know you don't care about me and it's stupid of me to keep believing that one day you will." she sighed fighting the urge to cry again as she wiped her eyes again with left hand, "I guess I'm just being naïve that's all."

"Sakura…" he paused as he placed his hand on hers trying to push it off of his cheek but unfortunately she didn't budge, "I…I d-do care. I just…can't…look…I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"Whatever Sasuke, I think it's about time I got over you." she gave him an evil smirk while tapping his cheek.

She then walked away disappearing into the slight mist that formed around her, the only thing that could be seen was her mid-back pink hair that was swaying from left to right.

"Sakura! Wait! What are you saying?" he yelled but she didn't seem to hear, "Come back here this instant! Let me explain! There's something you should know!"

Sasuke stood still in shock as he looked at her retreating back that was slowly disappearing. He frowned, wondering what had gotten into Sakura. Sasuke immediately opened his eyes when he heard a scream. He persisted to run in the direction of the scream. To his great surprise he stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. Something he wasn't preparing himself to see. Sakura was being held captive by a tall dark figure. He had a kunai knife held securely to her throat with his left hand jerking her head to the left. The dark teal haired boy clenched his fists in fury as he looked at his teammate being held captive.

"Sasuke! Help me!" the pink haired girl screamed, holding her captor's hand tightly.

"Let her go." he stated harshly.

"Well, well little brother, it seems that you've finally found someone to love." the man muttered with a sly grin.

"You let her go this instant or else…"

"Or else what? You think you can beat me now?" he titled his head a little while giving him a mocking laugh, which made Sasuke growl even more, "You know you have two choices right? Save the one you love or kill the one you hate. It's quite a predicament."

The man smirked while tapping his chin with the knife. He turned back to Sasuke and pressed the knife to the tip of her neck making the young girl gasped from the pain.

"But don't worry little brother I'm make this choice much easier for you." Sasuke frowned noticing the glint in his brother's eyes.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Hmm, try me." he let out a heart wrenching laugh as he immediately slit Sakura's throat.

Sasuke watched in horror as his teammate fell to the floor with a loud thump. Her pink hair was the only thing that covered her battered face as she lay on the floor.

"NO SAKURAAAAA!" he screamed as he rushed after her assailant but unfortunately he was gone.

He stood still with his head bowed low as he looked at his teammate lying covered in a pool of blood, dead. He fell to his knees crying over the girl.

----------------------------------

Sasuke jumped up from his dream gasping for air. He couldn't believe he had seen such a thing that seemed so real.

'_Sakura.'_ was the only thing he could think of as he gazed around trying to find her, _'Wow it was just a dream. At least that's a relief.'_

He got up and made his way towards her back pack that was currently leaning on a tree bark close to where Naruto was sleeping. Frowning he realized that there was a note attached to her pack. He picked it up immediately and began reading it.

_Sasuke, Naruto,_

_If you're reading this, I just want to let you know that I've gone to the river for a few minutes to clear my head. I'll be back soon. _

_Sakura._

Sasuke remained in his position as he looked down the path that leads to the river. He fought off the urge of going to see Sakura and apologized but he then remembered his dream, the dream of her being killed by his brother. He growled, just the thought of that made him angry. He only then realized why he would always hurt and insult her. It was to keep her away. He didn't want her to get too close to him, he was just afraid of what might happen to her.

'_Do I like Sakura?'_ he asked himself puzzled by his thoughts as to why he felt mad whenever Naruto would annoy her.

_/Of course. /_ a voice rang in his head.

'_Wait a minute who said that?'_ his black eyes scanned the forest area searching for someone.

_/It's me you idiot, you're conscience./_

'_My conscience? Since when do I have conscience?'_

_/You've always had a conscience, I've just been a sleep./_ the voice replied in a matter of fact sort of way, _/Now I'm awake so that you can realize your feelings for Sakura./_

'_What feelings?' _he frowned at his thoughts.

_/Don't play dumb with me, you know what I'm talking about./_

'_If I did would I be asking?' _he thought sarcastically.

_/You're even more stupid than Naruto./_ the voice taunted making him frown even more as he took a bite from his rice ball, that was in his bag.

'_What did you say, and besides why don't you sound like me?'_

_/I'm not suppose to sound like you that's why I'm your conscience./_

"Hey Sasuke." a voice rang out loud breaking him from his thoughts.

It was Naruto. He had just awoken from his slumber and was surprised to see Sasuke twitching his eyebrows every now and then.

"Hm." the dark teal haired boy responded irritably.

"I was saying good morning." the blond sighed while stretching, "By the way where's Sakura?"

"She's at the river."

"Oh."

The two remained silent, Sasuke sitting with an irritable look on his face while waiting for their teammate. Naruto on the other hand had already eaten his breakfast now and was getting concerned by the minute. After all, it was almost an hour since Sakura had left to the river and he was wondering if something was wrong. The blond boy looked at his teammate who for some reason didn't look like he cared that Sakura was not there. He wondered why Sasuke was always so hard on Sakura. Was it because he just like insulting her? Or was it that he felt like he was superior to her? And the list could go on but Naruto couldn't figure out what, after the incident last night, when Sakura was crying all night. He vowed to himself that he would not let Sasuke hurt Sakura's feelings ever again.

"Sasuke…don't you think we should go look for Sakura?" the spiky blond asked suddenly.

"No."

"Why not?" he whined as he got to his feet.

"Sakura's a big girl and she can take care of herself."

"Yeah that's true but what if someone got the upper hand and may have ki…well…you know." his blue eyes made its way to the grass thinking that there was no possible way that could happen, "Suppose she's lost or worse kidnapped."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at Naruto. He had to admit the boy did have a point. And it wasn't like Sakura to go away for so long, knowing that they had to leave early to continue their journey to the Sound Village.

"Sasuke, what do you think happened to Sakura?"

"Nothing, just stay where you are."

"Hmmmm Sasuke for some reason you don't seem to care about Sakura." he muttered with a frown, "Maybe I was right, maybe you are-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a kunai knife was thrown in his direction. Naruto was so shock that he barely had time to dodge the weapon. Before he knew it he moved slightly and got pieces of his blond hair cut.

"Hey, why'd you do that for!" he yelled while raking his blond hair.

The dark teal haired boy sneered at him in anger, "Say that ever again and next time I won't miss."

"Humph." Naruto scoffed turning his head the other way, "That's what I get for reading Kakashi-sensei's book."

'_He read that?'_ Sasuke thought looking at him strangely.

It was now an hour since Sakura had left and Naruto couldn't take the stress anymore. He was ranting on and on and would talk about it every minute annoying the young Uchiha. Sasuke just sat patiently still waiting for their pink haired teammate to come back. But by the looks of things she wasn't coming back.

"Hey, Hey where's Sakura?"

"She went to the river you fool." Sasuke muttered wondering why he had to repeat that again.

"But why isn't she back yet, where is she?" he yelled running around like a crazy lunatic while pulling his hair, "I can't take this anymore!"

"Fine, let's go find her." the teal haired boy muttered as he got to his feet.

He himself was being to worry but he refused to show that he really cared. He tried to give Naruto the impression that Sakura was keeping them back from making progress to the Sound Village when he knew he was more concerned about her well being. Naruto was now rejoicing that they were going to find their friend, or at least his friend.

Sasuke picked up his back pack along with hers and began heading towards the river. He wasn't too far when he heard a twig snapped. Both boys turned around to the sound of the twig.

"Looking for this." a voice rang in a teasing manner.

Both boys looked up in shock. There in front of them stood three ninjas, each standing on a separate branch. Sasuke's eyes travel to the tall dark figure that spoke just recently, he was more surprised to see what he was holding. It was Sakura. She appeared to be knocked out and he was holding her around her waist with her hair dangling down. Sasuke frowned at the sight. He wanted to make the guy pay for hurting his teammate.

"Hey you let Sakura go this minute!" Naruto yelled pointing at the guy.

The guy smirked evilly at the two boys.

"Gladly, pitiful weak genin." he muttered as he threw her body down towards the grassy ground.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"I'm coming Sakura!" the blond yelled running towards her falling figure.

He ran as fast as he could trying his best to catch her before she hit the ground. He was almost there when he tripped on a rock. He hit the floor with a loud thump missing Sakura just a few inches. She hit the floor as well hard bruising her batter face some more while lying on the floor as if lifeless. Naruto got on his knees with his hands on the ground, he looked up at Sakura lying form in disbelief. He couldn't move and he just didn't see how he could have missed her.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed with his fists clutched firmly together, "Why didn't you catch her?"

"Oh I tripped, and you could've catch her too you know." he retorted frowning at his teammate.

"Just make sure she's okay you idiot."

'_Those are the ninjas that stole the scroll aren't they?'_ Sasuke thought standing his ground, _'There gonna pay for what did to my Sakura.'' _

_/My Sakura, wow that's a new one./_ his conscience teased.

'_Shut up!'_

The dark teal haired boy snorted at Naruto and then turned his attention back up to the three ninjas. They all had mysterious smirks on their faces and they were beginning to aggravate him even more. He growled when he saw Sakura's body lying limp on the floor just like in his dream. He wanted to hurt those ninjas for what they did and he knew that somehow they would all pay.

"You guys are gonna pay for what you did to her." the Uchiha boy muttered in anger as he stood still waiting to hear the news from Naruto.

Luckily Naruto didn't hear his comment. He was too busy tending to Sakura.

"Sakura, wake up!" Naruto yelled shaking the girl lightly.

He was holding her in his arms and by the looks things she had been beaten pretty badly. He continued to shake and tap her on her cheek until she finally came to. The pink haired girl opened her green eyes to see her blond teammate looking at her with a wide smile. She smiled at him a little as she rubbed her head from the terrible pain she felt. She sat up a little getting out of Naruto's arms as she gazed a little at the scenery.

"Welcome back Sakura." he smirked while scratching his hair.

"Wh-What happened?" she asked looked at Sasuke and then in the direction he was looking.

'_Oh no!' _she thought bitterly.

"Sakura, tell me what happened." Naruto demanded looking at her seriously.

_FLASHBACK_

Sakura walked silently towards the river after getting a few hours of sleep. She had awoken early before in the high morning to do look out since Sasuke was practically sleeping on the job. Not that she could blame him but she thought she should do it. When the sun had finally begun to rise she decided to head towards the river to clear her head. Before she left she decided to write a note to let the boys know where she went to.

She sighed as she walked in silence. She was still pretty sad at the statement that Sasuke had said to her last night. She didn't want to cry anymore, she had done enough crying and it would be a waste of time to do so anymore. She just couldn't understand why he hated her so much. What had she done to him? Was it the way she acted around him? Or was it because she wasn't afraid to let him know how she felt? She just couldn't figure out what it was. All she knew was that she liked Sasuke and no matter what he said or do would change that. She sat on the grass a little and then went to wash her face in the river.

"I wonder when he'll stop looking at me as a weak pathetic girl." she thought aloud with a sigh.

"Maybe it's when you start learning to fight properly." a voice stated rather harshly.

She got to her feet immediately and turned towards the voice. It was a male as she could tell but she couldn't tell who it was.

"Whose there!" she yelled, moving her right hand towards her shuriken holster.

"You know a girl like you shouldn't be out here by yourself." the person taunted, trying to frighten her with his voice, "Especially since you can barely protect yourself."

"Show yourself!" she hissed, getting frustrated by the minute.

"No need to get angry young one." the voice stated sarcastically as a foggy mist appeared.

"What do you want from me?"

She heard a small chuckle before the person spoke, "Let's just say that you're the bait."

Sakura stood her ground trying her best to see through the mist but unfortunately she couldn't. She took out four small star shaped shurikens and held them firmly in her hands. She heard the movement on the grass to her left and threw them in that direction. A sharp gasped could be heard in the distance and slowly a small smile made its way on her face.

'_Got him!' _she thought still scanning the scenery.

She stood frozen in her position as she felt the person's chakra behind her. The pink haired girl made a sharp turn and threw a fist in that direction but unfortunately she missed and got hit in the stomach. She kneeled over closing her eyes a little, while coughing. The impact of the blow seemed to take her breath away. Sighing slightly, she received a kick in the face out of nowhere. She landed on her back while hitting the ground, getting her scarlet dress messed with grass. She immediately staggered to her feet trying to hold her ground.

"Who are you?" she asked still unable to see through the mist. She ran in the direction of the snicker she heard and threw some more shurikens in that direction. Placing some hands seals she rushed in the direction where she sensed the persons' chakra. The mist was slowly clearing and she could finally make out the figure in the distance. She attacked the figure but to her great surprise a log appeared.

'_A substitution.' _she gasped.

She stood immediately in shock. Without warning she felt a sharp hand grip around her throat. She choked a bit unable to see her captor's face. Her hand instantly made its way towards her throat as she tried to stop the guy from choking her since he was making it very hard for her to breathe. Her face slowly started to turn pale while she waited to be released.

"Sorry but I have to do this." he muttered as he hit her hard on the neck.

Everything went black as she fell immediately into her captor's arms.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"And that's what happened. At least that's what I remember." she sighed getting up with a little help from Naruto.

They both walked quickly over to Sasuke as the three ninjas above watched them intently. They stopped close to Sasuke as Sakura took her arm from around Naruto's neck. She stood next to Sasuke nervously as his black eyes stared her seriously.

"Sakura, are you alright?" he asked clearly showing that he was concerned.

"Uh…Sasuke." she whispered a little while touching her stomach that pained her a bit, "I'm…okay, I mean I feel alright."

"Great, cause we have to fight these guys." he smirked a little making her blush.

The three ninjas looked at them as if getting bored of just standing there and doing nothing. The guy who held Sakura was smirking continuously and decided to say something.

"You guys want the scroll don't you?" he asked with a mocking grin.

"Alright, they got the scroll, this is much easier than I thought! Instead of us finding them they came to us! Are we lucky or what?" Naruto smirked sheepishly.

"Yeah we sure are." the pink haired girl replied sarcastically.

"Give us back the scroll now!" the blond boy yelled getting serious.

Sasuke gazed at the other two ninjas who stood close behind the guy. They were hiding themselves as if not wanting to be seen.

"Sasuke…" the guy started surprising the young genins that he knew the Uchiha's name, "Does the name Kisara sound familiar to you?"

He asked taking the dark teal haired boy by surprise.

"No." he frowned at the guy.

'_I got to get out of here, Naruto and Sakura don't know what we're dealing with.'_ he thought still clutching his fists.

The tall guy immediately jumped from the tree branch getting ready to attack them. He floated in the air using his chakra for flight as the young genins stood frozen at his action. Sasuke however, wasn't too surprised he was expecting him to attack anytime soon and he decided that they should just get out of the area so that he could think through a plan. Besides he didn't know what to think about the ninjas anymore. They looked pretty weak but he knew when he heard the name Kisara that there was serious trouble waiting for them. The guy came closer towards them. Sasuke reached in his small pouch hanging from his back pocket of his white shorts. He took out some smoke bombs and threw it in the guy's face. He issued for Naruto and Sakura to run ahead while he threw some more bombs to distract the other ninjas.

He was about to run when he saw Sakura standing there, coughing a little and looking confused as if not knowing where to go.

"Sakura!" he yelled as he grabbed her left hand and dragged her away with him.

The three teens ran as fast as they could through the woods trying their best to get as far away as possible.

"Hey what's the big idea of us running away Sasuke!" the blond yelled running close to Sasuke on his left, "I mean they got the scroll it's only smart enough to go and get it back from them."

"Hush Naruto, we got to strategize."

The three remained silent as they continued to rush through the woods, now jumping from the tree branches. They used the energy from their chakra to help them jump perfectly making it look like they were flying.

"Sasuke, what was that ninja talking about that Kisara person?" Sakura asked nervously, blushing that he was still holding her hand.

"It's nothing."

"Come on, tell us we shouldn't be running away from a fight like this!" Naruto argued making the Uchiha boy frowned, "Now tell us what's going on!"

Sasuke sighed as if not wanting to answer his teammate's question. He thought about it long and hard, and although he didn't want to tell them he knew that it may come out sooner or later.

"Alright. Kisara…" he paused still gripping Sakura's hand firmly, "Well Kisara…Kisara was my girlfriend."

His two teammate's eyes widen in shock.

'_His girlfriend.' _Naruto and Sakura thought simultaneously.

"What!"

----------------------------------

Naruto: Sasuke had or has a girlfriend! Who would have guessed the cold hearted freak could like someone other than himself? I didn't. Now Sakura's mad and sad and I'm gonna be the one who comforts her. (Runs to hug her.)

Sakura: Get away from me Naruto! (Punches him in the face.)

Naruto: Anyway, we got to fight these guys to get back the scroll for the village. And Sasuke being as cool as he thinks he is wants to call a truce and just not fight. I mean what's wrong with this guy? I'm so gonna beat him up! _Next Time: To fight or not to fight. _What kind of question is that?

----------------------------------

_Hey that's it for the third chapter. I hope you guys like it. Well I just want to make it clear that this is still a Sasuke/Sakura story. I just put in this character to put some drama in this story. Anyway, just tell me what you think in your reviews! I'll be waiting. _

_Ciao!_

_PhantasyDreamer_


	4. To fight or not to fight

_PhantasyDreamer: Here's an update once again for this story. i want to say thank you to all the reviewers out there! I'm glad you like my story and I hope you will continue to review. Well this chapter is pretty short, not too long but I still hope you guys enjoy it. So read and review! I don't own Naruto, its crazy to even think I could. Those people are so creative. Read!_

_Sasuke's Love_

_Chapter 4: To fight or not to fight_

_Last time: Sasuke sighed as if not wanting to answer his teammate's question. He thought about it long and hard, and although he didn't want to tell them he knew that it may come out sooner or later. "Alright. Kisara…" he paused still gripping Sakura's hand firmly, "Well Kisara…Kisara was my girlfriend." His two teammate's eyes widen in shock. _

'_His girlfriend.' Naruto and Sakura thought simultaneously. _

"_What!"_

_The story continues…._

'_He has a girlfriend?'_ the young pink haired girl thought with a sigh, _'Is this why Sasuke hates me so much?'_

_/Of course not why would you think that/_ a voice rang taking her by surprise.

'_Who said that?' _she frowned as her hand felt numbed against Sasuke's own.

_/It's me your conscience./_ the voice stated slyly.

'_Oh.'_

_/You shouldn't say that. Sasuke likes you a lot. He just doesn't know how to show it./ _

'_Really? I clearly doubt that.' _

Sakura sighed at her thoughts. Did Sasuke really like her and was afraid to show it? She frowned. Just the thought of Sasuke having a girlfriend made her sad and angry. She continued to jump from the trees right next to Sasuke. He held her hand tightly as if not realizing that he was doing so. She could see the determination in his eyes and for a minute it almost scared her. The three teens made their way to a clearing now far away from where the river that Sakura had kneel by in the morning. There were trees everywhere encircling them and no water in sight.

"I don't get it Sasuke, you have a girlfriend?" Naruto asked surprised at his teammate's last statement.

"Naruto, just drop it will ya." he frowned.

Immediately they stopped running and just as they did, Sakura bumped into Sasuke. Naruto was on the side so he didn't notice it. Sakura blushed when she realized that she was still in Sasuke's grasped. Sasuke was too busy gazing at the scenery to see where they were to even notice. Her back pack's strap was around his left shoulder and for some reason he didn't seem to mind or care. She was looking at it in amazement wondering why he chose to hold it when knowing Naruto would be the first one to claim it.

The three remained silent as they stood still as if waiting for the enemy to catch up. Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes travel to his hand to see that it was entangled with Sakura's. His dark eyes widen in disbelief as to why he still held her hand.

"Sorry Sakura." he muttered as he released her hand.

"Uh…Sasuke I…" she paused, blushing furiously.

Naruto stared at the two in shock. He wondered what was going on. Sasuke and Sakura were gazing at each other weirdly and Naruto was beginning to get concerned. After all, he had just made a remark that they were far away from the enemy and none of them seemed to acknowledge his statement. Sasuke gave Sakura her bag back and she smirked a little.

'_What's going on here? Wait a minute is Sasuke blushing?'_ the blond thought with a frown.

"Look you guys, we got to devise a strategy here." Sasuke smirked looking in Sakura's direction as they all huddled in a circle.

"Humph. What kind of a strategy? There are three of them and three of us. What's there to plan?" Naruto muttered, as he looked at his two teammates, "Besides Sasuke, what about your girlfriend?"

Sasuke growled angrily looking at the spiky blond. He could see that Sakura had immediately bowed her head as if ashamed or just sadden by the fact that he had liked someone. He just didn't understand why Naruto chose to annoy him now when they had other things to think about. Besides that wasn't his problem right now. Their main problem was how they were going to defeat the enemy.

'_Naruto really knows how to get on my nerves.'_ he frowned fighting the urge to knock the blonde's lights out.

_/Your just saying that because he's right./_

'_I'm not and I don't know what you're talking about.' _

_/Sure you don't./_

"Look you guys we got to think things through first." the dark teal haired boy sighed a little, seeing his pink haired teammate brightened up a bit, "We have to work together as a team. Remember what Kakashi taught us?"

The two nodded a yes.

"So, no matter what we have to defeat them and get back the scroll!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So when are you going to tell us about your girlfriend Sasuke?" the blond asked making him frown, "I mean it's obvious that you don't like Sakura and I know she won't mind being my girlfriend."

He smiled touching Sakura's right shoulder for emphasis. Sakura gave him a sharp glare and pushed him away.

"Come on Sakura, you know its true." he smirked as he hugged her.

"Get away from me Naruto!" she yelled as she punched him in the face.

'_When will he learn?_' Sasuke thought shaking his head lightly as he stared at Naruto who was now on the floor.

"Sakura." he replied, startling her, "Are you sure you're up to fight?"

She looked at him in disbelief.

'_Am I up to fight? What does he still think I'm weak and pathetic?'_ she thought with a frown.

She shook her head a little. She didn't want to get angry with her crush so she just tried to relieve herself of the thoughts she was getting. She stood still with a small smile on her face. Even though she felt funny of learning that he had a girlfriend, she still had to think of what was more important. And that was the mission. The mission was supposed to be first priority not her feelings for Sasuke and she was willing to swallow her pride just to fulfill that.

"Yeah Sasuke, I can fight." she smirked sheepishly trying her best to look happy, "Don't worry about me, I can manage."

"I wasn't worrying I was just a little concern. Besides I don't want to see you get killed out there." he stated in his usual monotone accent with his back now facing towards her so he could hide the slight blush that crept up on his face, "I don't think I can bear to see that."

She gasped a little.

'_Does he really care?' _she thought bitterly, clasping her hands to her face.

Naruto was now on his feet looking at them as if confused by their behavior. He sighed. He was beginning to get hungry by the minute and what made things worse was that they would have to fight the enemy soon. They had now fully discussed their plan of attack and they all knew that this would be a very challenging battle without their sensei. They stood next to each other when they heard a loud explosion.

"They've found us."

_HOKAGE'S OFFICE_

Heavy footsteps ran steadily up the stairs leading towards the Hokage's office. The doors pushed open and in walked a very calmed Kakashi. He walked up to the desk and bowed in front of the Hokage.

"Kakashi." the elderly man stated in a slight whisper.

"My apologies Lord Hokage." the silver haired guy responded gleefully, "Did you wish to see me?"

"Yes." he spoke clearing his throat, "I'm sure you would wish to know who the ninjas are that are attacking your students and who stole the scroll."

The elderly man made his way to his feet as he looked at the Jounin warrior in front of him. He took up a folder from his desk and threw it towards the man. Instantly Kakashi caught it with little effort. He opened it to see photographs of three teens each with the sound headband strapped securely around their forehead. The photos were clipped to the mannella folder by paper clips preventing them from falling out.

"These ninjas are Chunnin level?" the silver haired man asked as if shocked, "But they don't look like it."

"Yes that's true," he sighed placing his hands behind his back once again, "and I'm sure you'll be surprised to know that one of those ninjas once resided here in the village."

"How do you know all this?" Kakashi inquired, arching an eyebrow.

The Hokage chuckled a little as if telling Kakashi that he should not underestimate his abilities.

"When the ninjas stole the scroll from its secret hiding place they left many clues." he smirked watching Kakashi's reaction, "Also it's a known fact that the sound ninjas could not have found that place without help."

"From who?"

"I can't be certain but it has to be someone from this said village that betrayed us." the man eyed Kakashi closely, he saw him sigh heavily.

"I understand." the silver haired man frowned beneath his mask as he placed the folder right back onto the table, "Has an investigation been done yet?"

"It's proceeding." the man chuckle a bit surprising Kakashi, "But don't you worry about that whoever the culprit is will be punished severely. My main concern is for your students and if you are feeling much better to help them."

Kakashi nodded with a sly smile.

"Yes I am up to it. Besides if these ninjas are as tough as you say they are I should be there with them." he reasoned getting ready to leave.

"Great!" the Hokage exclaimed as Kakashi nodded and immediately disappeared with a puff of smoke.

_IN THE WOODS_

"They're here, get ready you guys." Sasuke stated as they all took their karate stance.

A puff of smoke appeared and three ninjas stood in front of our favorite Genins. Sasuke frowned as he saw the tall guy hold a mysterious grin on his face. The grin annoyed him so much that he felt like he could punch the guy's lights out. The three mysterious ninjas stood a few yards away from them.

"My, my, my, you guys are a set of weaklings," he sneered taking out the scroll from behind his back, "running away when you should be fighting. Don't you guys want this?"

He moved and threw it farther into a tree. It balanced a little in the tree and then fell to the floor, leaning on the tree trunk.

"Listen you…give us the scroll now or suffer the consequences!" Naruto yelled pointing at the boy.

"Aren't you the brave one?" the guy taunted with a smile.

He stood in front of his teammates. He was about to say something else when he felt a small hand hit his right shoulder. Frowning, he looked down to see his teammate glaring up at him. In a small whisper he could hear the person say, _'I'll handle this'. _He sighed as he backed away letting his teammate come in front. The young Genins watched in amazement as the ninja dressed in a dark brown cloak and hat stepped forward. The cloak came down to the ninja's knees covering the clothes that he or she was wearing underneath. And the hat covered the ninja's eyes completely.

"So, are you guys going to stand there all day, or are you going fight us?" the person questioned sarcastically.

Sakura smirked a little at the question that was thrown out. She was observing the ninjas and so far in her observation they had no teacher with them. Two of the ninjas look about the same age as them, twelve and the tall ninja that held her captive seemed to be older than the other two. That's the conclusion she came to.

"You guys are Chunnin level aren't you?" the pink haired girl asked catching on.

"Oh so you're the smart one." the ninja taunted making Sakura frown.

"Well if they are Chunnin level where's their other teammate?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura questionably.

'_How should I know?'_ she thought with a frown.

A chuckle could be heard from the guy.

"Let's just say that he's indisposed."

Sakura and Naruto gasped with widen eyes.

"You killed your teammate?" they both asked simultaneously while Sasuke just frowned at them.

He was beginning to wonder just when they were going to stop talking and start fighting.

"Whoever you are be prepared to fight to the death," the dark teal haired boy stated indignantly, "because I'm not leaving without that scroll."

Sakura and Naruto gazed at Sasuke to see his fists clenched and his face looking as determined as ever. He seemed resilient and ready to get the fight over and done with.

"That's just like you Sasuke, always wanting to be the tough guy." the person stated with a smirk almost taking Sasuke by surprised.

He grunted giving the ninja a death glare.

'_This person speaks as if he knows me.'_

"Who are you?" he asked ignoring his teammates glare on him.

"I feel so hurt that you don't remember me Sasuke." the ninja smiled tauntingly.

She took off the cloak to reveal herself. The dark teal haired boy gasped at the sight before him. He sighed as he saw the same dark piercing brown eyes he hadn't seen in years. Sasuke looked at Sakura to see her frowning. He hoped that she would be able to fight since she had been beaten but she had reassured him that she could fight. Creasing his eyebrows, he couldn't help but worry about Sakura and now seeing this ninja. He knew that things would be made more difficult between him and Sakura.

"What do you want from me?" he asked as the others remained silent to see what was going on.

She smiled as she threw her old rusty hat and cloak to the floor. Scanning the crowd, she gazed at Sakura and Naruto. The looked pretty weak to her but she knew that it wasn't a good thing to judge by appearances. Most times appearances can be deceiving.

'_So these are his new friends? I hope he doesn't mind losing them as well.'_ she thought distastefully while licking her lips.

"Don't be so rude Sasuke. First let me introduce myself." she smiled taking her back pack off of her shoulder and slugging it onto the grassy bed, "My name is Kisara Nakamaru. And these are my teammates Kisho and Midori Takahashi. They're siblings."

She pointed to a guy with brown hair and a girl with blond hair.

"Kisara, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead."

"No thanks to you Sasuke." she sneered at him, giving him a look that could kill.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked as if confused.

Sakura sighed.

'_So this is his girlfriend? Kisara Naramaru.' _the pink haired girl thought biting back tears, _'She looks so angry. Maybe that's why they were dating.' _

_/Hey what's your problem/ _her conscience asked angrily.

'_I just can't believe I never saw this coming. How could I be so thoughtless to believe that he may have never like someone?' _she closed her eyes tightly.

_/ARE YOU CRAZY/ _her conscience yelled making her flinched, _"Why would you think that? He said she was his girlfriend! That is the past tense."_

'_Whatever.' _

The pink haired girl frowned at Kisara who was laughing loudly. She gazed to her right to see Naruto clutching his stomach in pain.

"Naruto, are you alright?" she asked clearly concerned as to why he looked so pale.

He giggled a little straighten up and rubbing the back of his head, "All this talking is making me hungry."

Sakura sweat drop._ 'Oh great all he can think about is food.'_

'_What's up with Sasuke?' _she thought looking at Kisara who was taking a karate stance.

The dark teal haired boy gazed at the enemy with an angry look on his face. It softens a bit when his attention turned towards Kisara. Sakura could feel her heart shrink when she realized that she could be right with her assumptions. Why was he smiling at her like that? Did he like her? The pink haired girl bowed her head sadly, besides she would rarely see him smile and it was not something she was accustom to.

"Kisara…listen to me I don't want to fight you just give me the scroll and we'll be on our way." he frowned closing his eyes.

"Are you crazy Sasuke?" Naruto yelled running in front of him, "Our mission is to get the scroll at all costs!"

"Sasuke, Naruto's right we have to get that scroll. We can't negotiate with people that want to kill us."

Sasuke growled at his teammates. He was trying his best to think of a good way to prevent his teammates from getting their selves killed.

"Stay out of this!" he argued giving them a harsh glare, "This is between me and her. Now give us the scroll and we can forget about a fight!"

He pointed to Kisara who gasped a little. Kisara then smirked before speaking.

"Forget it Sasuke, I want revenge." she stated with an evil smirk, "Midori, Kisho, deal with his teammates and I'll deal with this guy!"

She sneered making him frown even more. Her teammates made their way towards Naruto and Sakura.

'_What am I going to do?'_

----------------------------------

Sasuke: This is not good. Just went I think things can't get any worse, they do. Naruto and Sakura have to fight Kisara's teammates and I'm doing all in my power to stop this battle. It's useless. What are we fighting for? Kisara has some sort of hatred for me. And what's this Sakura wants to fight?

Sakura: I'm going to fight Sasuke. (Speaks with determination.)

Sasuke: What? What's wrong with her? Sometimes definitely wrong with her and I'm going to find out what is. Besides I like her just the way she is. Wait a minute did I just say I like her? _Next time: A piece to the crazy puzzle._

----------------------------------

_Okay that's it. At last this chapter is finished. Please tell me what you think. Once again, this is a Sasuke/Sakura story. Let me know what you think. I hope you guys like my character Kisara. She's kinda of evil right now but later down you'll see how nicely evil she can be. LOL! I mean nice she can be. Anyway, read and review! _

_Ciao!_

_PhantasyDreamer_


	5. A piece to the crazy puzzle

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for the wait, had to do some adjustment on this chapter, it took longer than expected. I want to thank you guys for the reviews it inspires me to continue especially when I'm losing inspiration. I don't want to keep you guys from reading, so enjoy the chapter! Before I forget, I don't own Naruto. Enjoy!_

_Sasuke's Love_

_Chapter 5: A piece to the crazy puzzle _

_Last time: "Stay out of this!" he argued giving them a harsh glare, "This is between me and her. Now give us the scroll and we can forget about a fight!" He pointed to Kisara who gasped a little. Kisara then smirked before speaking. "Forget it Sasuke, I want revenge." she stated with an evil smirk, "Midori, Kisho, deal with his teammates and I'll deal with this guy!" _

_She sneered making him frown even more. Her teammates made their way towards Naruto and Sakura. _

'_What am I going to do?'_

_The story continues…._

Sakura gazed at the two ninjas that made their way towards Naruto and her. She was beginning to feel uneasy but she tried her best to get rid of that crazy feeling.

"Hey Kisho!" the blond girl yelled looking at her obviously older brother, "I think I know who I want as my opponent."

"Who?"

"That cutey pie there!" she smirked pointing to Naruto.

"You've got to be kidding me." he muttered giving his sister a sour look.

He frowned at her. Why did his sister insist on liking the idiot boy? At least in his opinion Naruto was just a loud mouthed idiot. He clutched his fists as he saw his sister smirk and blew kisses at the blond boy who she was obviously making nervous.

Sakura smiled at Naruto a little teasing him.

"Wow Naruto, it seems that you have a secret admirer."

"What?" he squinted his eyes while looking at the girl weirdly, "Whoa! No way! My heart belongs to you always, Sakura!"

The pink haired girl eyes twitched in irritation at his statement.

"Jerk!" she yelled as she knocked him on the head.

Sakura turned her attention to her left where Sasuke was standing. Surprisingly she couldn't believe that he was staring her. She could see his eyes trailing on her, examining her and she could detect some sort of concern in his black eyes.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" he asked immediately holding her arm.

"I'm going to fight."

"No way!" he tighten his hold on her arm while frowning, "You lied to me I saw you holding your stomach in pain. You're not going to fight."

"Watch me Sasuke, I'm going to fight whether you like it or not." she retort pulling out of his grasp as she walked towards the enemy with Naruto by her side.

Sasuke gasped a little watching her retreat form walk away with her blond teammate. Narrowing his eyes he scoffed.

'_Fine be that way.' _hethought harshly turning his attention away from her.

"We can do this Sakura, believe it!" Naruto smirked as he looked at Sakura who had a determined smile on her face.

_KONOHA VILLAGE_

The trees rustled violently as the silver haired Jounin made his way further from his home, the Hidden Leaf Village (Konoha Village). He had been traveling for about an hour, jumping and flying from the tree branches to make his journey to his students faster. He knew he had a long way to go but that didn't stop him. He was determined to get there in time before the unspeakable happened. Sighing, he couldn't get what the Hokage had said to him out of his head.

_I can't be certain but it has to be someone from this said village that betrayed us._

The thought strike him hard. Who could have betrayed the village? He just couldn't get it through his head. He had no idea who would want to betray the village by stealing the scroll for their own purposes. Sure some ninjas may have thought about looking at the secret scroll to learn some of the forbidden jutsus but none were brave enough to go on and steal it.

'_Something's not right.'_ he thought as he stopped for a minute on a tree branch.

He closed his eyes as if waiting to see if he was being followed. His left hand was in his pocket as he opened his eyes to scan the area from the view of the tree. Trees lingered for miles showing that there was no water or villages in sight. He groaned realizing that he was just imagining that he was being followed. It was either that or the person was concealing his/her chakra so that they could not be detected.

Everything was silent as he raised his index finger trying to sense which direction the wind was taking. Unfortunately for him, there was no wind blowing on this cheery morning. It was just a plain dry and hot day. He contemplated some more with a sly smirk under his mask.

'_Don't tell me I've gotten lost.'_ he thought feeling rather stupid as he looked to his left and noticed something familiar, _'Strange and here I was thinking that I was lost.'_

He smirked as he continued to dart from the trees going in the same direction that he had headed before. He wore a dark teal long sleeve shirt and pants along with his mask as well covering his nose and mouth. The shirt was tucked into the pants and was bulging a little. The arm of both sleeves held a type of logo that looked like a swirl line which was encircled and colored red. A green flak jacket went over the shirt area coming down to his waist. It had six scroll pouches on the vest, which was located on the chest area of the jacket. The same logo was also located on the back of the vest like jacket. He had his jacket zipped up letting the neck area stick up.

Kakashi had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up a little leaving space for his gloves to cling possessively on his hands. They were short black gloves that covered his hands letting his fingers dangle free. It also had a metal plate on the top part of the glove. On his feet around his ankle were white bandages coming up to his lower shine bone making his black pants look short. He also wore the usual blue sandals that most ninjas wore in the village except the back of his feet were exposed. Also his shuriken holster lingered on his right leg with the white bandage beneath it.

He frowned, a bit as he continued to travel at a rapid speed trying to get to his destination as fast as he could. The thought still bothered him again as he replayed in his head remembering what else the Hokage had said to him.

_I'm sure you'll be surprised to know that one of those ninjas once resided here in the village._

Raking his hair he knew that one of the ninjas in the photographs did look quite familiar. But he couldn't be certain. Was it a friend he knew a long time ago or was he just imagining things? Whatever it was he knew he would have to stop the battle and retrieve the scroll before it was too late. Besides who knows what would happen if all the secrets of the village gets into the hands of the enemy? Kakashi stopped for a minute when he felt the hair on the nape of his neck rise. It was a funny feeling and he knew for sure that his suspicions before were right. Someone was definitely following him but he could not tell who. The person's chakra was pretty weak but he didn't want to underestimate them or lead them to his students so he stopped on the grass below, letting his feet slam gently on the grass.

'_Someone's definitely behind me.'_ he thought with a smug look on his face, _'Wait is it two of them? No its just one. Well let's just see what this ninja wants.'_

A swift breeze blew by shaking his silver hair lightly as he waited for the enemy. Strangely no one appeared. He gritted his teeth that couldn't be seen because of his mask since he was getting a little impatient. He knew that he could hit the ninja with one attack but he didn't want to show how strong he was, at least just yet.

"Show yourself!" he exclaimed surprisingly calm.

A figure jumped out of the tree with an evil grin plastered on his face. The ninja let out a light chuckle as he looked at Kakashi.

"Mizuki." Kakashi scoffed distasteful.

"Hey there Kakashi. What seems to be the problem?" he stated with a hint of sarcasm trailing in his voice.

_IN THE WOODS _

Midori and Kisho walked vibrantly towards the blond boy and the pink haired girl. They waited patiently trying their best to figure out who would fight who.

"Okay you take the girl and I'll take the cute boy." the blond girl stated calmly.

"Whatever, I just want to kill somebody." her brother stated with an evil smirk making Sakura gasped.

Naruto stood in front of Sakura protectively when he heard what the guy had said. He had to admit that was pretty harsh but he didn't want Sakura to get hurt. He just couldn't bear to see that.

"Sakura, stay behind me." he whispered as she looked at him in anger.

"Hmm…Naruto, don't worry about me okay?" she gave him a genuine smile, making the young blond move slightly with his eyes widen, "We have to work together as a team and besides that, remember what you said. There are three of them, so I have to fight."

Sakura looked at the siblings whom seem to be angry for some reason. She then turned her attention to Sasuke who was still in the same spot he was for the last minute or so. He was glaring at his so called girlfriend with anger in his eyes. Knowing him, he just wanted to start fighting to let off steam.

"Kisho you fight the boy and Midori you fight the girl!" Kisara's voice could be heard from the distance as she gave them an angry look.

They turned their attention to her surprised.

"But Kisara, I want to find the cutey pie, he's so adorable!" Midori pleaded with tears in her eyes, "I want to fight him!"

She pleaded stomping her feet like a little child. Naruto and Sakura gapped at her wondering why she was behaving so childish.

"You heard what I said." she muttered as she turned back to Sasuke.

Midori frowned. She didn't want to do what she was told. After all she already thought Naruto was cute and she just wanted to show him how great a fighter she is. She stood still as she felt her brother touch her on the shoulder. She looked up at him confused.

"Just do what she says." he stated calmly, "You don't want her to kill you now, do you?"

She gasped muttered under her breath as she walked towards Sakura.

----------------------------------

Kisara got into a karate stance as she gazed evilly at Sasuke. He was getting impatient by the minute so he rushed after her and landed a few kicks at her, she blocked them. He then rush after her again and sent a punch in her direction. The punch bruised her face and she floated in the air for a few seconds. She then flipped over and landed on her feet, using her fingers to help balance her body since the impact of the blow caused her to be dragging on the dirt part of the grass. She wiped away a small trace of blood that lay on her face.

"That was pretty good Sasuke." she taunted straightening up herself, "I see the stories about you are true."

"Hm." he scoffed, eyeing her evilly.

"Now it's my turn, to show just how much I've learnt!" she yelled charging after him like a ranging bull.

Sasuke stood his ground crossing his arms in front of his face as she rushed towards him with incredible speed. She landed three kicks at him but he blocked them, she also sent punches at him but he blocked those as well. Moving back she twisted on the ground giving him a low kick and swept him off of his feet. The dark teal haired boy was almost taken by surprised when he felt his body heading towards the ground. He quickly flipped on his hand and landed on his feet.

A small smile creased his handsome features when he did that. He felt good that he wasn't caught off guard by the enemy. Before he knew it, he saw Kisara standing in front of him with a wide smirk on her face. She stretched out her hands in his direction and used the force from her chakra to push him away. The power of the force was so strong that it knocked him off his feet causing him to break through two trees. The trunks of both trees were broken leaving his body lying limp on the second tree trunk. He squint his eyes that were closed to see the young figure of Kisara walking steadily towards him.

'_Wow her taijustu is very impressive. This battle is going to be much harder than I thought.'_ he got to his feet staggering a little while holding his shoulder, _'At least I still have a lot of chakra so I know I can beat her. But this just makes it even more interesting.'_

"So, what's it gonna be Sasuke?" she asked indignantly.

"Tell me why you came here?" he asked, avoiding her question.

She smirked a little watching him with a death glare. She disappeared immediately, and then appeared right next to Sasuke on his left. He turned to her with a sneer look on his face.

'_Wow she's fast.'_ he frowned feeling rather nervous in battle for the first time, _'Almost as fast as I am.' _

"I came here for revenge Sasuke." she stated as she instantly grabbed at his throat.

His eyes widen as he grabbed her hand trying to pry away the death grip she was giving him.

"Arrh…why?" he choked out.

"Let's just say I want you to see how it feels to be all alone with no one to care for you." she stated in a soft whispered. Sasuke could see that she was trying her best to hold back her tears and after seeing that he almost felt sorry for her, "I want you to see how bad it feels to be isolated, alone and secluded from everyone. I just want you to see how it feels to lose everything and everyone you have dear to you."

He chuckled a little surprising her, "You're too late Kisara. I've already lost everyone that's dear to me."

She narrowed her eyes at him, clearly not believing a word he had said.

"YOU'RE LYING!" she yelled at him as she tightened her grip around his throat.

He frowned as he kicked her in the stomach and pushed her away. She fell to the ground in pain. Her hands shook violently as she looked down at the grass in front of her.

"I don't know why you hate me Kisara but we were once friends," he stated while stuffing his hands in his pockets, standing behind her, "and I don't want to kill you for something so insignificant. So stop this nonsense and give me the scroll!"

"NEVER!" she got up, pulled out a kunai knife and lunged after him.

----------------------------------

Sakura groaned. She was too busy being worried about how she was going to win this battle. Sure she had seen that Sasuke had already started his battle but she knew how difficult it would be on her alone. She stood still in a karate stance as Midori rushed after her. Blocking few of the kicks she retailed, kicking her back as well. Midori gave her an upper kick sending her flying backwards. The pink haired girl landed on the ground in pain. She rubbed her mouth slightly from the pain. It felt like a tooth was loose.

'_Oh man not at this stage, I can't lose teeth now!' _she thought gritted in teeth in anger, _'Come on Sakura, get it together! You can do this!'_

_/Yeah, show Sasuke that you're not weak and pathetic and that you can be brave like Naruto said./ _her conscience stated encouragingly.

'_Right! I know I can do this. No matter what I'm going to fight until we get back that scroll!'_

Sakura stood up immediately to see that Midori had disappeared, to her surprised she was behind her. The blond girl threw two kunai knives towards Sakura whose eyes were widen in fear. The knives plunged into Sakura's chest with great accuracy as she stood there with her green eyes widen.

"Got ya!" the blond girl yelled gleefully.

"No, I've got you!" a voice stated from behind.

Her blue eyes widen in fear as she saw the figure of Sakura being stabbed with the knives, disappear and turn into a log. She tried to turn around but was caught in Sakura's grasp. Sakura had a kunai knife pointing to the girl's throat stopping her dead in her tracks. She held her short hair making her escape impossible. Midori stood still a little nervous that she had been caught so easily.

"I'm sorry Sakura." she stated a bit sarcastically, "But I thought you were suppose to be the weak one."

Sakura gasped in anger, "How do you know my name?"

"We've been spying on you guys ever since you came back from your last mission."

"I see." Sakura stated pushing the girl away.

Midori gazed at her curiously wondering why she let her go. Sakura gazed at Midori while panting a little. She could see that the girl was a strong fighter and by the looks of things she could be even stronger than she was. Frowning, she did some hands seals to complete one of her genjutsus.

"Clone skill jutsu! (_Bunshin no jutsu!)_" she yelled as a three replicates of herself showed up.

These replicates were known as clones. Sakura smirked a little getting ready to attack Midori who had a seemingly surprised look on her face.

'_Okay Sakura, let's just hope this works.' _she thought as she and her three clones rushed after Midori with kunai knives in their hands, "Take this!"

----------------------------------

Naruto frowned a little. Sakura had already started her battle and he could see that she was handling herself, pretty well. He felt happy, at least now he wouldn't have to worry about her too much, not that he wasn't already. He looked at his opponent, who was a tall guy with brown hair.

"So, I see that my sister likes you." he asked, taking an immediate karate stance.

"So! So what!" Naruto yelled shaking his fist, "I don't care! All I want is the scroll!"

"Fine by me, I just don't know what my crazy sister sees in you." he smirked making Naruto frown.

Kisho rushed after Naruto with incredible speed taking the young blond by surprise. His eyes widen as he saw Kisho pull out a kunai knife, he plunge the knife towards him. The knife just missed his face slightly, but it cut a portion of his jacket on the shoulder part. Naruto frowned when Kisho backed away with a sly grin on his face. He couldn't believe that he almost got hit in the face. He touched his jacket to see what damage had occurred. Luckily, it wasn't too bad just a small hole had managed to seep through.

Naruto wore an orange jacket and pants. His jacket was zipped up covering his black shirt that he wore underneath. The sleeves of the jacket were cuff sleeves or rolled up in an instance. On the upper part of the jacket coming towards the shoulder area stood a blue like outline above. The collar of the jacket was white designed upwards in a ruffle format. The back of the jacket held the same logo as Kakashi had on his jacket which was a red swirl line encircled in red. Naruto touched his left shoulder slightly, the shoulder that held the same exact logo expect that it was encircled in brown instead of red and beside it were brown brackets that held the two yellow strings together coming down to his arms. The strings were clipped by a white gadget. He also wore a blue belt around his waist above where his brown pouch stood behind his back pocket along with his shuriken holster on his right leg.

The blond touched his stomach a little from the pain he felt. He was still pretty hungry but he had to think on what was more important that was getting the scroll not eating.

'_I know what to do!' _he thought with a sly smirk.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu! (_Kage bunshin no jutsu!)_" Naruto yelled with his hands crossed, "Let's see you beat these guys!"

He uncrossed his hands as he pointed to five of his clones behind him. Kisho's eyes widen a bit but then he suppressed his shocked by scoffing. Naruto and his clones charged at Kisho who was standing his ground waiting for the impact. One of the clones gave him an upper kick while two gave him a low kick from beneath. The other two kicked him on the sides of his face.

'_What? These clones are real!'_ Kisho thought feeling the impact of Naruto's blow.

The clones backed away a little and then rushed after him again. This time they ended up hitting each other. All five clones including Naruto knocked against themselves, hitting each other by mistake.

"Looking for me?" Kisho asked from behind him, as Naruto turned around stunned, "I'm not as weak as those losers you've fought before."

"Shut up!" the blond scoffed as he rushed after him along with his clones following close behind.

----------------------------------

Naruto: What's going on here? We're fighting these guys and they seem to be getting stronger by the minute. I'm handling Kisho anyway I can but Sakura's getting beat up by Midori. How are we gonna survive without Kakashi-sensei? Is he coming or is he gonna leave us to die?

Sasuke: Naruto, watch out! (Throws shurikens at him.)

Sakura: Way to go Sasuke! (Cheers)

Naruto: Uh…Thanks. The thing is we are fighting a losing battle and what's up with that Kisara chick? Why does she hate Sasuke so much? I don't know what it is but I'm not going down without a fight. Believe it! _Next time: Hidden Power _

----------------------------------

_Okay that's it! Took me a good while to collect my thoughts. Anyway, I hope this chapter was really good. Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad. If it's really bad, like a flame, don't tell me because I don't want a headache. Lol! One note, Kisara's personality is based solely off of Sasuke so she's almost like a female version of him and she's a little sarcastic like me too. –smiles-. Well please review and let me know what you really think. _

_Later!_

_PhantasyDreamer_


	6. Hidden Power

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Sasuke's Love. Thank you all for the reviews, I enjoyed reading all of them. Thanks a lot. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it. One note to everyone, the following jutsus used by my characters are created by me so please don't steal or copy them. If you want to use them just let me know and I'll deal from there with it, that's if you want to use them. I haven't seen any of the techniques in the anime and if there are similarities, I have not stolen them either. Well enough of my rambling just read. _

_I don't own Naruto. It's a waste of time to think I could anyway. Aw! Enjoy!_

_----------------------------------_

_Sasuke's Love_

_Chapter 6: Hidden Power _

_Last time: 'What? These clones are real!' Kisho thought feeling the impact of Naruto's blow. The clones backed away a little and then rushed after him again. This time they ended up hitting each other. All five clones including Naruto knocked against themselves, hitting each other by mistake. _

"_Looking for me?" Kisho asked from behind him, as Naruto turned around stunned, "I'm not as weak as those losers you've fought before." _

"_Shut up!" the blond scoffed as he rushed after him along with his clones following close behind. _

_The story continues…._

"I don't suppose you think you're going to save your students now, do you?" the silver haired man questioned watching our famous Jounin.

Kakashi chuckled, making Mizuki frown. He wasn't expecting that kind of a response much less any in fact. Mizuki took out his large star shaped shuriken from his back. The same one he had used to fight Naruto and Iruka. Mizuki's long hair that touched his chin moved with him as he ran towards Kakashi. Kakashi dodged his attack and stood still as Mizuki stopped moving, a little stunned that he had moved so quickly. Kakashi stood in front of him waiting to see what would be his next move.

"Before I start fighting you. Just tell me why you hired sound ninjas to steal the scroll." Kakashi began slamming his hand in his pocket.

"What? Even you know the answer to that!" he yelled holding the large shuriken in his grasp tightly, "Of course it was stolen for me so that I can become a better ninja."

Kakashi sneered at him trying to suppress his anger.

"Stealing a scroll doesn't make a ninja stronger nor does it make one an elite fighter. It takes hard work and determination sometimes even years of training to be perfectly skilled." he stated taking his hands out of his pants pocket, "That's the shinobi way."

"You think you know everything Kakashi. I don't care what you say." he spat giving him a hard glare as he spread his legs, "Just show me what you've got scarecrow!"

The tall copy ninja raised his eyebrow in shock. He placed his hand on his forehead adjusting his headband.

"I'd prefer it if you call me by my given name." Kakashi stated, a slight smile on his masked face as he pointed his index finger in the air, as if correcting a child, "Although my name may have that meaning, I rather you not state it."

Mizuki growled as he rushed after Kakashi with immense force enough to kill an ordinary man, but Kakashi wasn't any ordinary man. He did some hand seals to complete a jutsu but Kakashi stopped him before he could finish, giving him a fist in the face. The impact of the blow sent him flying hard to the grassy bed. Mizuki got up in an instant, angry as he wiped away any traces of blood on his face along with particles of grass. He staggered as he gazed at the silver haired Jounin whom was watching him with his lazy right eye. He could see by the expression on his face that Kakashi was saying that he was boring him.

"Since you betrayed the Leaf village, it looks like I'll have to be the one to defeat you." Kakashi replied placing his right hand in his back pouch.

He then took it out holding his favorite orange book in his hand. _Make Out Paradise vol.3_

'_A book?'_ the tall man thought with disgust, _'How dare he!'_

_IN THE WOODS_

Sakura and her clones dove down at Midori. The young blond girl gasped, barely able to divert herself from the attack. One of the kunai knives had plunged itself into her left leg leaving her standing there in pain. She staggered back a little as Sakura and her clones retreated giving her some space to realize what had just happened. Taking out three of her shurikens she sent them flying in Sakura's direction. The shurikens hit two of her clones making them disappear in a puff of smoke. Midori squinted, her eyes as her hand traveled towards her leg where the kunai knife lay dangerous in her flesh. She could see Sakura and her only clone do another hand seal as if complete the same jutsu again. She gasped trying her best to pull out the knife that was plunged so deeply into her skin. Kneeling on her right knee she could see Sakura rushing after her again, this time with five clones.

"You'll pay for that!" Midori yelled breathing heavily.

One of Sakura's clones silently brushed across her face hitting her in the stomach and knocking the wind out of her. She traveled to the ground in pain to see another clone slam a fist into her back. She shrieked feeling the intensity of the punch. Laying face down in the grass the young blond could smell the strong aura of it. Slowly Midori got up from kneeling down while pulling the kunai knife slowly out of her left leg. Winching in pain she could see blood seeping freely from her wound, it was deep that she could tell and it would take a great deal of bandage to stop the bleeding. She took a deep breath as she took a piece of cloth from her back pouch trying her best to ignore the pain. She then wrapped the ragged cloth tightly around her left leg while slowly making her way to her feet.

Her eyes widen in fear as she saw an explosive tag hooked to the kunai that lay on the side of the grass. Her first thought was why it had not exploded before but now was not the time to think about that because it was lit and ready to strike. Scrambling to her feet she tried her best to run away but it was too late. The explosion sent her flying straight into the tree behind her. Groaning loudly she slid down the tree bark whimpering in pain.

'_I'm gonna stop playing around. I have to defeat her.' _she scoffed, biting her lip from the paint she felt, _'And they said she was the weak one. Why me? Why couldn't I have fought the blond cutey? Stupid Kisara she makes me sick.' _

"You got me good Sakura. But next time you won't be so lucky." the blond girl spat while wiping dirt and grass from her face.

She straightened her short hair a little and then sneered at Sakura.

"Try me!" yelled the pink haired kunoichi _(female ninja)_.

Midori wore a short sleeve type of fighter kimono that trailed to her thighs, matching shorts that stood a few inches above her knees lingered below. Her outfit was dark green. The outer layer of the sleeves and shorts were lime green along with the large shawl that wrapped tightly around her waist and stretched downwards in a spiky manner around her legs. She had her shuriken holster on her right leg and she wore brown ninja sandals. She had short bright blond hair that touched her neck and cheek. Frowning, her beautiful green eyes stared at her opponent however they were much darker than Sakura's.

Midori stood firmly on her feet as she performed a few quick hand seals. She closed her eyes trying her best to summon up as much chakra as possible.

"Ninja art! Plant Spiral Jutsu!" she yelled as weeds from plants began to form around her hands, "Do you know why my mother named me Midori?"

"I don't know, tell me." Sakura stated rather angrily, with her fingers crossed.

"Because it means green which is the color of the earth and because of this I can draw my chakra from the earth. All its plants and its elements bow to me."

Sakura gasped a little. Her chakra feeds off of plants? Scanning the surroundings, Sakura could see that there were many plants lingering almost everywhere and by the looks of things she would have a tough battle up ahead. Midori sent her large weeds rapidly after Sakura. They wrapped slowly around her clones, making all of them disappear leaving Sakura alone. The brown and thorny plant like stem began to slip around her legs and arms binding her from moving, slowly it crept up towards her neck and face restricting air from entering her mouth and nose. Her eyes were the only things that were exposed since the plant was thick enough to strangle her in a quick second.

"That's what you get Sakura. You can't defeat me." Midori smirked as she clenched her fists tightening the plant's hold on Sakura's body, "I will win even if I have to crush all your bones to do it!"

Sakura's green eyes widen in fear as she felt tremendous pressure being applied to her body. Her muscles ached as they were being crushed against her bones, she could also feel her breath being squeezed out of her body. The young blond slammed her to the floor with remarkable force and then lifted her up once again in the air.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed out in excruciating pain, even though the plant was thick her scream could still be heard a mile away.

"Sakura!" closing her eyes from the pain she felt, she could hear someone calling her name in the distance.

In an instant four kunai knives were sent flying towards Sakura. They hit the plant stems cutting them and causing Sakura to fall towards the floor. Before she landed on the grassy bed a pair of arms caught her. They both traveled to the ground safely. Sakura immediately opened her eyes when she realized that her body wasn't being crushed anymore but instead being held protectively by her rescuer.

"S-Sas-Naurto?" she gasped, getting out of his grasp.

"Yeah Sakura, are you okay?" he asked concern lingering on his face, "I heard your scream so I had to come and aid you."

"I'm fine. Thanks a lot Naruto." she gave him a genuine smile causing him to blush madly.

"Aw, it was nothing." he chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

He was still kneeling down almost forgetting that he was fighting Kisho.

"Naruto, watch out!" came a yell as shurikens were thrown in his direction blocking the kunai knives that were heading towards him.

The spiky blond gasped as he turned in Sasuke's direction to see him standing still with a smirk on his face. Kisara was lying on the ground, knocked out. Naruto turned behind him to see Kisho panting hard while standing still. In front of them Midori was looking on with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey way to go Sasuke!" the pink haired girl cheered as she slowly made her way to her feet.

Before they knew it Sasuke was standing right in front of them in a protected sort of manner. His arms stretched out as if to prevent the others from attacking his teammates while they were down.

"Uh…thanks Sasuke. But the thing is I don't need your help." Naruto started indignantly pointing accusingly at him, "I could sense those kunai's from a mile away!"

"Shut up loser!" Sasuke retorted, giving him a glare from over his shoulder.

Sasuke turned around to Naruto who was standing firmly with his fists clenched. The two began to argue obviously ignoring Sakura and their opponents. Sakura was getting impatient and annoyed by the minute but the two didn't seem to care about nothing more than who would win the verbal battle.

'_Geez, everything is a battle with them.' _she shook her head lightly.

"I don't need you to show me up all the time!" Naruto yelled, pointing towards Sasuke enviously.

"Well you should appreciate that I took pity on you and decided to save you! I should've let you get blasted with shuriken if that's the thanks I get!"

"I didn't ask you to!"

"Well I was just-"

"ENOUGH!" their pink haired partner screamed with her hands in the air making them look at her immediately, "I'm sick of you guys comparing with each other all the time. We're in a battle for goodness sake and even then you're fighting. We've learnt team work and yet you guys don't seem to remember that. If we fight against each other how do we expect to defeat the enemy?"

She asked as they both nodded at each other while turning back to her. She was standing gradually but her legs were shaking violently.

"Naruto, Sasuke's right you should appreciate the fact that he helped you, it shouldn't hurt to say thank you every now and then," she began as Naruto bowed his head as if ashamed, stating that he did say _thank you_, "…and Sasuke you should stop being so self righteous thinking that everyone should bow down and worship you just because you're the great Uchiha prodigy."

He gave her a glare.

'_What's wrong with her? She's never talked to me that way before.'_ he frowned eyeing her dangerously, _'Is she sick? She must be sick.'_

"The point is that we are a team and we have to work together. I know I'm not as strong as you guys but that doesn't make me an incapable ninja. I can do this just have faith in me, like I did when you guys fought Haku. I thought I would lose both of you but I never gave up and I trusted your skills and talents. I guess its time you guys do the same for me."

"Nice speech Sakura but you can barely stand on your feet." Sasuke muttered in a soft whisper as she fell to the grass.

"Yeah that's true…but…but Sakura it's not that we don't have faith in you it's just that we just like saving you." the blond stated blushed constantly as he grinned at her causing her to blush a little.

"Speak for yourself Naruto. Sakura, we're required to protect you at all cost, its Kakashi's orders."

'_Take care of Sakura no matter what happens on a mission. As shinobi men of the Leaf Village it is your job and responsibility to protect your female partner at all cost.' _Sasuke thought remembering a lecture Kakashi had given him and Naruto when they had sent Sakura to retrieve a document from the Hokage's office.

She gasped at Sasuke's comment. He was still as rude as ever and she didn't know why she thought he would change.

'_Oh man! Why did I even think he would ever think of me differently?'_

_/Don't you dare think that/ _

'_But he has a girlfriend, that's why he hates me so. I've annoyed him too much.'_

_/Oh just forget it./_

"Sakura, don't mind Sasuke he's a loser plus he has a girlfriend." Naruto smirked taking her hand while helping her back on her feet. Sasuke gave him a glare for daring to hold her hand, "I have a special place for you in my heart always no matter what happens. And you're right we should have some faith in you."

He let go of her hand while turning to face the enemy, Sasuke did the same too with a frown on his face. They could see Midori getting ready to attack them while Kisho and Kisara were on their feet waiting to fight their opponents.

"Please have faith in me!" she pleaded with her hands to her chest.

"Right!" both boys yelled, disappearing leaving Sakura standing alone.

Midori's attack launched out at Sakura gripping her around the neck while lifting her off of the ground. Sakura coughed a little trying to pry the plant's grip off of her, she slowly reached for her shuriken holster to take out her weapon but unfortunately it was too far away. She gasped as she realized that Midori was tightening the grip even more, enough to kill her in a few seconds. Sakura lifted her right leg so that she could reach her holster, pulling out four kunai's she threw them and used one to cut the plant.

Seeing her plant being cut, Midori shrieked feeling her chakra being drained from her body. She had planned to finish the battle immediately but she had used up so much chakra that it looked impossible. The pink haired kunoichi landed on the ground firmly with her legs sprawled out. She yelled as she rushed after Midori and sent some kicks at the girl.

"I don't know what you're planning Sakura, but I won't let you win." the blond growled hitting her back.

"It doesn't matter cause I've gonna get that scroll no matter what!"

"Forget it Sakura, acting strong won't get Sasuke to like you." the girl stated knocking Sakura to the ground.

The pink haired girl's green eyes widen dangerously in fear as she got off the ground brushing some grass off of her scarlet dress.

'_How did she know that?'_

_/She's been spying on you duh./ _her conscience stated.

'_But I still don't get it.'_

"I'll show you just how much you know!" Sakura frowned as she sprinted after her and flipped over Midori's head landing right behind her. She gave a low spiral kick sweeping the young blond off of her feet.

Immediately creating hand seals she closed her eyes to concentrate her chakra in order to correct this jutsu.

'_Let's just hope this works.'_

"Flying Saucer Jutsu!" she yelled as Midori turned to her with a shock look on her face.

Sakura threw her five shuriken's and kunai's into the air. She then ran from behind Midori coming to her right. Her eyes were still closed as she used her hands to guide her weapons towards the enemy. Midori was on her feet clutching her side in pain as she saw weapons coming towards her. The blond began to run but tripped harshly on a rock, she got up almost immediately and tried to block them. But they pinned her towards a tree. One more flew rapidly towards her face but stopped as soon as Sakura opened her eyes. A gasp could be heard from Midori.

"Let's see you get out of that!" Sakura spat moving her pink hair from out of her face.

Sakura walked away feeling contented that she had won her battle. She let out a quick gasp when she heard a loud scream. Turning around sharply she saw Midori pulling herself from the tree while ripping her clothes in the process. She had finally released herself. Parts of her sleeves and shorts were ripped.

Sakura could see the determined look on her face and for a minute it almost scared her. Sakura clenched her fists as she began to summon up some more chakra, her jutsu was still in tack and she tried her best to find some sort of metal to use.

"Sakura!" she heard the girl yell while rushing towards her.

'_I can do this!'_ the pink haired kunoichi thought as she closed her eyes and without warning a metal plate came from her bag and hit Midori on her head sending her straight to the grass.

"Yeah, I did it!" Sakura screamed as she fell to the floor on her back, leaving her back pack lingering on the side.

_----------------------------------_

Naruto frowned. He wasn't expecting Kisho to be so strong much less beat him out of his jutsu. He realized that he had underestimated the guy just like that without thinking it through. He sighed as he gazed at Sakura to see her lying on the floor and her opponent face down in the grass. At least she was fine now and didn't need their help anymore. He turned back his attention to his opponent.

'_A ninja must see through deception.'_ he thought remembering the words that Kakashi had told him during their training, _'I got to think here. What can I use to defeat this guy?'_

"Are you done playing around? Or are you ready to get serious?" he asked stretching his legs as he did his stance.

Kisho had short flaky brown hair that came down to his face on one side and his sound headband could be seen attached to his forehead. He had dark midnight blue eyes that stared Naruto angrily. He wore a black inner shirt along with a white long sleeveless jacket over it. The collar of the jacket was sticking up. Black long pants finished off his attire along with his dark brown ninja sandals. His shuriken holster could be seen on his left leg with the bandage underneath.

"Shut up!" the spiky blond yelled running towards him with incredible speed.

He threw two shurikens but Kisho blocked them with his kunai while Naruto dashed into the air coming behind the brown haired guy. He sent a high kick crashing towards the guy but he blocked it as well sending him flying straight into a tree. Kisho created a few hand seals.

"Fortress Sovern Jutsu!" the brown haired guy yelled as blue chakra began to form around his hands.

The ground began to shake violently as if there was an earthquake. Naruto shook his head as he stood on his knees looking at Kisho from his back view. He could see him kneeling a little as if powering up or something. Naruto's eyes widen as he saw the ground slowly begin to crack and rocks began to rise from it. The grass was barely visible now and Naruto was getting more nervous than ever. He still had a good supply of chakra left expect he couldn't quite figure out what type of attack to use on this guy.

The pillars of stones rushed towards Naruto as he dove out of the way. One missed him almost landing on his foot. Kisho was facing him now with an evil look on his face. His eyes widen and his mouth hanging open as if he was possessed. Naruto darted into the air using his chakra for flight while a rock missed him on his left side.

'_Man that was close!'_ he thought as he created hand seals, _'Another Shadow Clone Jutsu coming up!'_

A smile escaped from his lips as four clones of himself appeared, dashing towards Kisho, they held small shurikens in their hands, and they jumped onto the platforms that were created by the rocks. Kisho yelled while whirling some at Naruto who did his best to dodge, each large boulder and dagger shaped rocks that were thrown at him. Two of his clones were down leaving him with two remaining as backup. He continued to run after him as before landing kicks and hits where he could but was failing miserably.

'_What's it gonna take to beat this guy!'_

"Are you ready to give up weakling?" the brown haired guy taunted, glaring at Naruto.

"NEVER!"

He continued to run when without warning, the blond made a wrong turn and slipped on the rock causing him to land harshly on the floor. He was on his back trying to get up but was shock to see a large boulder heading straight towards him.

"Die!" was the only thing he heard as the rock landed on top of him.

_----------------------------------_

Kisara lunged after Sasuke with her kunai knife clutching deeply in her hand. She rubbed her head a little with her left hand. She had received a hard blow when she first attacked him. It came so quickly and he was so fast that he gave her a slight knock on the head which cause her to fall limp to the floor. By the time she was on her feet he was standing protectively in front of his teammate. Now he was standing in front of her with an annoyed look on his face. She didn't understand why or how he had managed to knock her out so easily without her sensing what was going on. She realized that she had indeed underestimated him, again. As soon as she reached near him she got knocked down again, rolling in the grass with the kunai knife by his side. She groaned as she sat on the grass. It was as if he was playing with her, besides she was too. She had plenty of chakra left but she thought she was strong enough to beat him without using any of her techniques. She was only a few feet from him as he gazed at her with his hands in his pockets.

"Stop playing around Sasuke." she scolded, slowly making her way to her feet.

"What makes you think I'm playing around?" he cocked an eyebrow while holding an evil smirk.

"Because I know you Sasuke." she spat, wiping blood and grass off of her face. "I'm not Sakura. I'm not a weakling like she is."

"What do you know about her? Leave her out of this she's of no concern to you!"

He began feeling anger take over his emotions as he raised his voice. He didn't get why she had to bring up Sakura. Sure she was still weak in his opinion but he would never compare the two girls. Besides he didn't like the look in her eyes, it was a look of pure hate and evil and for a minute it almost scared him.

"Did I hit a sore spot?"

She asked in a mocking tone causing him to frown at her. Kisara was beginning to bug him and he couldn't deal with her anymore. Sasuke took out a kunai knife and he spun it around on his index finger, using the hole on the end of the knife to do so.

Kisara had long brown hair that was held in a ponytail and curled on the ends, two bangs hung loosely in the front of her face heading towards her shoulders. Her sound headband held the bangs up tightly. She wore a long sleeve shirt that was light blue in the middle section of the chest area and lower abdomen and white on the sleeves which could be considered flares in the way it resembled a kimono. Her shirt was tucked neatly into a peach mini skirt which was over her black tights. Her shuriken holster lay on her right leg and a white belt was tied tightly around her waist to hold the skirt in place.

"Okay, now I'm ready to fight…" she paused crossing her hands and she began to run at incredible speed, "…and please Sasuke don't hold back. You don't have to worry I won't hurt you…much."

"As if you could." he scoffed as she disappeared before his eyes.

He gasped. _'Where did she go?'_

She immerged from behind him while floating in the air. As she dove down she swung her knife at him but missed. While he dodged the attack he grabbed her by her right arm and slammed her hard into the grass. She landed on her back a few feet away from him. The dark teal haired boy frowned he was beginning to get annoyed with this girl. He walked over towards her and kneeled down on his right knee, creasing his white pants in the process as he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"What's your real purpose for being here?" he asked grabbing her harshly by her shirt.

She gasped a little, sitting up completely. Kisara chuckled evilly as she gave him a taunting smile. He felt disgusted just by the look on her face. After all this was not the Kisara he knew this was someone else, someone evil.

"Once I kill you my mission is complete." she smirked as she immediately punched him in the nose.

He winched in pain jerking backwards while immediately letting her go. The brown haired girl got up and kicked him in the stomach while he rolled over in pain.

'_Let's see him beat me now!' _

_----------------------------------_

Naruto: This Kisho guy is so cocky. He's driving me crazy! He thinks because he has dagger throwing rocks he can beat me. But I'll show him! Sasuke's still fighting that Kisara girl and she seems to be getting stronger by the minute.

Sasuke: I won't let you win Kisara! (Yells )

Naruto:This is our toughest battle yet. But I'm not gonna give up. Kakashi-sensei, where are you? _Next time: A Friend's Betrayal_

_----------------------------------_

_So, what do you think? I hope you guys like it. I worked really hard on the fighting scenes since they're my favorite part of the story. I decided not to describe the battle between Kakashi and Mizuki. One because I don't know any of Mizuki's moves and I'm lazy to make up some and two since he ain't so strong I just decided to leave that out. I know Kakashi could knock him out in a minute or so. Ha, Ha. Well tell me what you think, please. I also know that the sound ninja have techniques that deal with sound but I couldn't think of any for my characters so I've made up stuff based on their personalities. Anyway, please review, I love to read your responses._

_PhantasyDreamer_


	7. A Friend’s Betrayal Part 1

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey I'm back!! Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews you guys it was very much appreciated. Well this chapter is pretty long since I had to split it. I hope you guys like this chapter. If there are any errors in the story I will fix them later when I get the time. Merry Christmas and enjoy the Christmas season!!!_

_I don't own Naruto. _

_----------------------------------_

_Sasuke's Love_

_Chapter 7: A Friend's Betrayal (Part 1)_

_Last time: "Once I kill you my mission is complete." she smirked as she immediately punched him in the nose. He winched in pain jerking backwards while immediately letting her go. The brown haired girl got up and kicked him in the stomach while he rolled over in pain._

'_Let's see him beat me now!' _

_The story continues…._

Naruto groaned as he sat up rubbing his head that ached terribly. He brushed some crumbles of dirt off his orange suit and some from his face. Opening his eyes fully he could see the strong figure of Kisho up ahead. He was smirking while holding a rock in his hand throwing it lightly into the air as if taunting the blond of his demise. The remainder of his platforms was on the ground ready to strike Naruto at any second.

"Had enough?" his annoying voice rang vibrantly in Naruto's ear.

"No way!!! I'm just getting warmed up." Naruto smiled as he got up and rushed after him.

He gasped when he realized that the tall guy had disappeared. Turning around sharply he saw Kisho sending a punch towards him. Dodging swiftly to his right, he twisted on his hand that was firmly on the ground and landed a kick in the brown haired boy's face. Kisho was taken by surprised as his body flew backwards landing heavily on the grass. He groaned while rubbing his chin fiercely. Naruto charged after him like a ranging bull. He was tired of getting beat up and decided that he should take control of this battle before it was too late.

'_Shadow Clone Jutsu!!'_ he thought making the same hand seals he used before.

Kisho dodged the attack from Naruto and sent him flying towards the ground. But before Naruto hit the ground the brown haired guy came back again and slamming his fist in his chest. Two of his clones had already disappeared by now. Kisho stood up as he glared at Naruto who lay on the grass as if dead. He had to admit the boy did have spunk but that wasn't enough to make him win the battle.

Grinning widely he glared down at Naruto.

'_He thought he could beat me with that cheap attack. He's such a fool.' _

"Giant Rock Crusher Jutsu!!!"

A big ball began to form from the boulder shaped rocks and rushed after Naruto. Naruto got up and ran as fast as he could trying his best to avoid the attack. As Kisho stood up still grinning at the running Naruto he didn't expect to see a clone of Naruto attached to his back. The brown haired boy froze in his position as he felt a kunai knife being pressed to the side of his neck.

"Ha, Ha, got ya!!"

Kisho dark blue eyes trailed to his right to see a grinning Naruto.

_IN THE WOODS_

"There that was easy." the silver haired Jounin replied as he bent down to check his opponent's pockets.

He frowned as he examined his pockets to see money. It was a lot and Kakashi figured that the chuunin who were attacking his students were being paid very well for stealing the scroll. He let out a frustrated sigh. What did he do wrong? Were his students dead by now? Why did he even allow them to go on without him? If he had known the entire condition before hand he would not have accepted the mission much less let them go alone. He clutched his fists together as he knelt down and picked up the battered Mizuki.

'_Sorry you guys. I'll be there as soon as possible.'_ he thought as he rushed off in the opposite direction, heading back towards the village.

He ran as fast he could with Mizuki in his grasp. He knew the journey back would slow down his chances of saving his students but he had to do the right thing. Quickening his pace he rushed through the trees as quickly as his long legs could take him.

_THE BATTLEFIELD_

Sasuke got off of his feet immediately. Kisara did hit him hard and he had to admit that she was strong even though she did appear to be weak. Much stronger than she was when she was a child. He crossed his hands in front of his face while a small portion of blood slid down his nose.

"I've had enough of this!!" he muttered wiping the blood from his nose, "It's time to get serious Kisara. If you're not going to give me that scroll then I'm gonna have to kill you!!"

'_Whether I want to or not. Even if I've never killed before I'll have to make an exception especially if she pushes me to do it.'_

She cocked an eyebrow at him trying her best to hold in her laughter.

"Kill me?" she mocked him with a wide smile, "I'd like to see you try. As I said before I'm not as weak as your girlfriend, Sakura."

Sasuke scoffed. _'Girlfriend? Where would she get such a crazy idea like that?'_

"Let's get something straight. She's not my girlfriend. She's my teammate."

"Right." she muttered sarcastically while taking out a weapon from her back pack, "That's why there's a slight glint in your eye when I mentioned her name…yeah right that's it because she's your teammate. Do you think I'm stupid?!!!"

She clenched her fists tightly around her weapon almost turning them white. He glared at her in silence.

"I know you care for her more than you let on and I'm glad too because it will be worth it in the end. But don't worry she'll be dead along with the blond idiot." she motion to Naruto who was still fighting up ahead, "You'll all die even if I have to do it myself!!"

"You have a lot of talk now, don't you?" he smirked as he preformed some hand seals, "I remember a time when you weren't so tough."

"I've always been tough you idiot. Just back then I used to cry more easily." she spat twisting her _sniper_, "Too bad I won't let that happen now."

Without warning he rushed after her. The brown haired girl gasped at his action and then narrowed her eyes.

'_Fire Style!! Fireball Jutsu!! (Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!)' _he thought as he finished the remainder of his hand seals.

A large ball of fire escaped from his lips heading straight towards her. It engulfed around her body with a loud boom. The young genin smirked in victory at his accomplishment, flipping backwards onto the grass. Who would have thought that he would defeat her so easily? Within a few seconds the smoke from the flame began to slowly disappear, showing a rather angry looking girl. Her right hand was spinning a stick wildly as if to stop the raging fire. Immediately it stopped showing her standing still with dirt all over her face and clothes. The long flare sleeves of her shirt were burnt completely making her shirt look sleeveless and a portion of her skirt and tights were slightly scorched.

"Thought you won, huh?" she asked, her brown eyes glaring dangerously at him.

Cackling lightly she began to slowly screw her blade onto the stick.

'_How did she do that? That attack hit her full on.' _he thought panting loudly.

He gritted his teeth at her curving his hands into a fist once again.

'_What will it take to beat this girl?'_

Kisara dusted off her face and a little section of her clothes before yawing. When she was finished she smirked at him, "Sorry to disappoint you Sasuke but it's gonna take more than a fireball jutsu to beat me."

He grunted feeling his blood pressure rise. The dark teal haired boy was just a few feet away from his opponent who continued to sneer at him. Her eyes were slightly open showing her dark pupils while her mouth was held in a dry smile. He frowned. He wasn't about to let some girl beat him.

"That's it!! You've irritated me enough for one day." he growled, still in his position.

Ever so slowly Sasuke closed his eyes in concentration and then opened them in a quick flash to glare at the girl whom he once called a friend. She gasped upon seeing his black pupil now changed to a bright red, the dangerous eyes known as the Sharingan. His left eye held one small black comma while his right eye held two small black commas as well.

"Those eyes!!" she gasped staggering backwards while holding her head as she fell to the floor, her sniper fell to her side immediately, "I hate those eyes."

Kisara glared dangerously at Sasuke.

"You hate them because…?" he sneered taking a karate stance ready to strict at any minute.

"Those eyes…those eyes are the main reason I hate you so much." she replied, straightening herself upwards.

She bowed her head lightly letting her long brown bangs trail down her chest. A large speck of sweat slid down the side of her face as she contemplated on the main reason she hated Sasuke. Who did he think he was anyway? He was still the same annoying guy she remembered expect now he was almost evil. Growling loudly she curved her hands into a fist and turned her attention back to the Uchiha boy in front of her.

"Those…Those eyes are the reason you must DIE!!"

Sasuke glared at her in silence.

_FLASHBACK_

**_It was a few days before we joined the Ninja Academy. Don't you remember? We were just eight years old. I was so excited for it but that day my life changed forever and would never be the same again._**

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" a young girl asked looking at her friend.

The young dark teal haired boy was slowly climbing up a tree.

"I'm climbing a tree. What does it look like I'm doing?" he muttered ignoring her as he rushed up to stare at the view from the tree.

He then made his way to sit on a branch. His right leg dangled downwards as the other perched down on the tree branch while he rested his chin on it. The young boy stared peacefully at the scenery before him. It was beautiful. The sun was slowly setting spreading its red, orange and purplish rays across the sky while the clouds slowly drift away. Sasuke sat still as a slight breeze blew his slightly long hair. He had enjoyed being in trees for a long time, it was a place he liked spending some time alone. His dark eyes gazed down towards his friend who was finding it hard to get the swing moving. She was trying desperately to dig her feet through the sand in an attempt to push herself but unfortunately it wasn't working.

"Aren't you happy Sasuke?" she asked looking at him, her brown eyes shinning with joy.

"Why should I be?" he answered with a question, obviously in a bad mood as he glared at her.

'_Why is he grumpy again?'_ she thought frowning at him, _'He's always grumpy when he doesn't get his way. And when he's grumpy he can be so annoying.' _

She exhaled loudly causing him to scoff.

"Well for starters we're going to the Ninja Academy together and we're gonna make new friends and have so much fun Sasuke. Don't you think so?" she got off of the swing and turned to him only to receive a grunt, "Come on Sasuke come push me."

She pleaded with fake tears in her eyes as she looked up at him with a slight smirk.

"Fine."

Jumping off of the tree branch he proceeded to push her on the swing causing her to squeal loudly. She went back and forth until soon she was swinging high into the air. Sasuke stood on the side staring her with a slight smile. She was acting crazy again, doing her annoying stunts while swinging back and forth. Swinging upside down and making it back up before her head hit the ground, that's something that she loved to do. He knew she could get hurt but he liked laughing at her since he wasn't in the best mood today. Obviously she saw that and was doing her stunts just to make him happy. Before long she jumped off of the swing and landed somewhere in the bushes. The dark teal haired boy gasped in shock as he rushed towards her.

"Kisara!!!" he yelled noticing that she was lying on the grass giggling, "You crazy fool!! Look what you did? You almost killed yourself."

She stuck out her tongue at him and frowned. He helped her up and pulled her out of the grass.

"Sasuke you're no fun. Have a little adventure for once in your life." she teased while brushing grass off of her white pants, "Besides, what's bugging you anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it." he muttered turning his attention the other way.

"Whatever." she walked off leaving him standing there with a slight wave.

He gasped. He wasn't expecting that kind of response. He was hoping she would ask him what was the matter and then he would finally talk to her about it. But no, she just walked away like she didn't care. Sighing he stood still wondering if she was going to stop walking or not. Unfortunately she didn't stop so he decided to say something before she left the area completely.

"I don't think I'm gonna fit in at the academy." he blurted out making her stopped, her back facing him.

"Why not?" she asked suddenly.

Slowly she turned to face him with her dark eyes gleaming with concern.

"In case you don't notice I don't make friends easily." he replied, folding his small arms.

She giggled placing her hand to her mouth to hide her gasp, "Oh well that's because you're a wimp."

She grinned teasingly at him. He gapped at her stunned. He was a wimp? He could not believe that she had said such a thing.

"A wimp? How can you say that?" he stared at her to see her giggling continuously, holding her sides in pain, "That's not true you're only stronger than me because…my skills aren't fully developed yet!! You just wait till I get stronger and then I'll beat you anytime."

He pouted, turning his head the other way, arms still folded.

"I'll like to see you try." she taunted, getting into a karate stance.

Sasuke turned to Kisara with a slight smirk on his face.

"Whatever, let's just make this quick." he muttered, glaring dangerously at her.

He rushed after her aiming his right fist to hit her, she dodged the attack and sent a kick in his direction. Bending backwards he ducked out of the way and sent another fist, but before he knew it Kisara was tickling him. He backed away and fell to the floor hard laughing loudly.

"Ha, Ha!! That's…t-that's w-w-w-why…you always win!!"

He giggled loudly trying to stop her but it wasn't working. The dark teal haired boy continued to hold his sides in pain hoping that she would stop her tickle attack soon. After a few more seconds she stopped causing him to breathe properly.

"Right." she sighed as she walked towards a tree.

She sat down leaning her back on the tree bark, Sasuke follow suit with a slight grunt.

He turned to her with a slight smirk which she returned. Sasuke then looked forward with his eyes staring at the swing up ahead. It was getting darker and soon time for the young children to head to their home. Kisara kept her gaze on her dark teal haired friend.

'_Although Sasuke can be an idiot at times I'm glad that he's my friend. I mean my best friend. When the other guys and girls wouldn't play with me thinking I'm weird, he would. I am so lucky to have a friend like him.' _

She giggled a bit causing him to look at her strangely. With a quick motion she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Sasuke jumped back at the sudden action and fell on his back. In an instant he was back on his feet.

"Yuck!!" he yelled wiping his face, "Are you sick or crazy?"

"No." she whispered trying to hide her shock.

He gazed at her and she gazed at him. Kisara looked at Sasuke shock written in her eyes. She didn't expect him to react that way at all. The young girl frowned at her best friend.

'_Is he stupid or what?'_ she thought getting to her feet angrily.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked glaring at him causing him to turn his dark eyes from her, "My mother told me that a kiss on the cheek means friendship. It's not like it means anything big anyway, dork."

The young boy scoffed tensing up a bit.

"Yeah except that I have to marry you."

"Well I don't want to marry you!!!" she yelled back, fists in the air.

He turned his gaze at her to see her on the verge of tears. Sasuke could tell that she wanted to cry but he could see she was trying her best to hold them back. He lowered his hands and stared at her angry face.

"I don't care!! Besides you're a tomboy. Who would want to marry a tomboy, anyway?" he asked glaring at her. He then stuck out his tongue at her.

The brown haired girl chuckled a bit, wiping any fragments of tears away, "Humph, well you're a sissy boy. You throw like a girl and that's why you're so soft."

Sasuke growled at her trying his best to control his temper.

"I'm not…I'm not soft. I am just kind and caring."

She smirked a bit as a tear slid down her cheek. The dark teal haired boy gasped upon seeing this. Who knew she would cry so easily for being called a tomboy? He wasn't expecting her to be crying when she didn't seem to mind before but coming from him it hurt since he was suppose to be her best friend.

"At least I've never cried when I got hit by a ball!!"

"That's because it hit my lower region, Kisara!!"

"You are and will always be a wimp and a loser."

"How dare you Kisara? If you weren't a girl I'd beat you up!!"

She gasped quickly running away from him. Sasuke looked down the path his friend had just disappeared to. With a slight grunt he ran after her. It wasn't too long before he found her sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree while hugging her legs, crying desperately. Slowly and cautiously he approached her.

'_Fine I'll just apologize to her so that she can continue to talk me to death.' _he thought as he walked up towards the tree.

The sun had already set in the horizon and it was now darker than before. He could see the stars shining above while his friend stood beneath the tree. As soon as he was close enough to her she glared at him while wiping away her tears.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly, rubbing her swollen eyes.

The dark teal haired boy let out a sigh as he sat beside his friend, "I'm sorry Kisara for saying all those mean stuff. I shouldn't have called you a tomboy even though you made me angry."

Her dark brown eyes gazed at him in shock. There was immediate silence as the two stood still not saying a word. Kisara nodded constantly while wiping away traces of her remaining tears.

"Oh Sasuke!! You're right I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you a wimp even though it's the truth. Forgive me!!" she yelled as she lunged at him.

He smirked as he returned the hug. He then helped his friend to her feet and they both began to walk down the dark path heading towards their home. It was pretty late now and they knew for sure that their parents would be worried.

"Kisara." Sasuke started as she looked at him with a confused expression on her face, "Please promise me you won't pick fights at the Ninja Academy when we go there."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Why?"

"Because I don't want to be the one to break up the fights besides there are other ways to get stronger."

She grinned giving him a slight punch, he winched a bit, "Whatever you say but I want to get stronger and I'll do whatever it takes to achieve that."

"Hm. Don't tell me I'll have to back you up whenever you get into trouble?"

"You got it!! That's what best friends are for." she smirked walking ahead of him.

They continued to walk slowly down the path almost coming to their home when a large kunai made its way into the pavement shocking both children. They heard a loud chuckle in the distance.

"Leave us alone!!" the young dark teal haired boy yelled to no one in particular.

Kisara was behind him clutching her fists.

'_Man, I hope I can get home now. My mom's gonna kill me. It's too late to be out here and I'm not that much stronger than Sasuke.' _she thought as her dark eyes dart around looking for the culprit, _'What am I gonna do? I mean what are we gonna do?'_

"Whoever you are, show yourself!!!"

Immediately a figure stepped forth in front of the two young children. A thirteen year old boy stood in front of them with a slight smirk on his face. He wore a dark blue shirt with a high collar that resembled the one Sasuke was wearing with brown pants. Sasuke scoffed a bit when he realized that the culprit was none other than his big brother, Itachi Uchiha.

"Sasuke." he whispered while raking his finger through his long ponytail black hair.

"Itachi."

There was silence as the two boys stared at each other. Kisara was looking on in amazement wondering why the two brothers were staring each other so harshly but she decided not to say anything about it.

"Sasuke, you should be home by now."

The young boy frowned giving his older brother a glare, "I don't need you to tell me what to do. Besides I'm still angry with you for what you did to me today."

Itachi chuckled a bit while smirking at his brother and friend. He tapped his chin lightly as he reminisced on what had happen earlier that day.

"Sorry little brother but I told you I was busy. If you would've listened to me then I would not have set that trap."

Sasuke flinched remembering how long he had been held upside down by a rope. The young boy grunted as he turned his head the other way.

"Just hurry up. Mom wants you home immediately since she has visitors." Itachi replied before disappearing.

As soon as he was out of sight Sasuke turned to Kisara to see that she was standing still with a goofy look on her face. Her dark eyes filled with pink hearts. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? What is it?" he asked staring at her inquisitively, "Do you like my brother?"

"Well…I…uh, I don't know what you're talking about!!"

Sasuke grumbled walking away while leaving a shocked Kisara behind. When she realized that he was leaving her, she blurted out the only thing that came to her mind.

"Humph, hey you're not exactly handsome you know. So I don't know why you're getting jealous."

He stopped for a minute and turned back to look at her, his dark eyes gleaming in annoyance, "What? I'll have you know that my mother told me that one day I'll be the most handsome man in the Leaf Village. Who knows I might even have fan girls?"

Immediately Kisara burst out laughing while holding her chest almost creasing her red shirt in the process.

"I'd like to see the day." she smirked gasping a bit through her hysterical laughing, "Anyway, bye Sasuke!!"

She turned to leave as they both came to a path that divided them from their own houses. Sasuke nodded to his friend as she quickly disappeared out of sight. The young boy frowned slowly walking down the path that lead towards his home. Hopefully he wouldn't have to worry about getting into another fight with his brother. Hopefully.

'_Man, everyone likes Itachi. What about me?' _

**_That night, I went home not knowing the dangers that would lie ahead. As soon as I arrived to my door I received the greatest shock of my life. _**

Kisara walked slowly up to her doorstep and opened the door before her. She took off her small brown sandals and left them on the mat. As soon as she closed the door behind her she was surprised to see her mother staring her with a very angry expression on her face. She gasped a little frightened by her presence since she didn't notice her standing there. Her mother had long brown hair and light brown eyes. She wore a simple light purple dress with an apron that hung around her neck and heading towards her knees. The young girl gasped. Her mother had her arms crossed with a distinctive frown plastered on her face.

'_This is not good.' _Kisara thought rolling her eyes.

"Kisara, you're late!!" she yelled making the young girl jump in fright, "You know that I don't tolerate such things, young lady. Now you must be punished."

She gulped, "Punished? But why?"

Her mother gripped her hand and began dragging her towards the kitchen, her long braided brown hair flowing freely down her back. Quickly the two made their way to the kitchen door, Kisara afraid to death of what her punishment might be and her mother as angry as ever. Kisara sighed. According to her memory her mother had never reacted this way before and she was even more shocked that she was pulling her like this into the room as if she was about to kill her. Her mother pushed opened the door and what Kisara saw made her squeal with joy.

"SURPRISE!!!!!"

Kisara grinned widely. They did this for her? She looked at the cake in front of her, tears streaming down her face. Confetti could be seen all over her hair and face as she blew out the candles inquisitively. Looking up she could see her mother, father, cousin and baby twin sisters along with her younger brother gazing at her with bright faces.

"Congratulations!!" her mother screamed giving her a hug.

"For what?"

The woman released the hug and gave her a genuine smile.

"Iruka-sensei left a message with us today telling us that you were accepted into the Ninja academy!!" the woman giggled giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead, "So we decided to throw you a little party."

"Congratulations Kisara!!" a young red head smirked giving her the thumbs up.

"Thanks Megumi." she grinned back at her cousin who was three years older than she was.

"Yeah congratulations, porky." her little brother replied referring to her hair that was held in pigtails.

She growled at him and in turn he rushed to hide behind his mother crying his eyes out. He was five years after all and no matter how much he tried to hide it, he loved annoying Kisara. That is until she growls at him like a dog. That's something that always scares him since he hates dogs. After ignoring her brother she began jumping up and down.

"Yeah I got in!!! Did Sasuke get in too?"

Her mother nodded a yes.

"Kisara many young children got in but you and Sasuke made the top five students from a prestigious clan." her father replied giving her a gift.

"Yes!!!" she took the gift and then gave her father a big hug.

After that she rushed over towards her cousin and twin siblings who were sitting graciously in a high chair while her younger bother ran around the room. They all began to mingle amongst themselves celebrating Kisara's victory and achievement as they knelt down by a small table to devour the meal that Kisara's mother had prepared for everyone.

The room was silent as everyone ate their food. Kisara could see her twin baby sisters giggling while eating their mashed potatoes and not to mention throwing it around at their parents. They were about almost a year old and a handful. The brown haired girl looked in the other direction to see her father gazing at her.

"So Kisara, how did your training session go with Sasuke today?" her father, Kiyoshi asked.

She grinned almost biting her lip.

"It was great Daddy. I beat up Sasuke…barely and I almost mastered the forbidden technique you've always talked about." she stopped a minute realizing that she shouldn't have told him that however the expression on his face made her think that it was okay, "And this time I only got one scrap. See?"

She lifted up her white pants leg to show him. But when she returned her attention to him she did not receive the smile she had expected to see instead she received a frown. She turned to her mother for help but she was busy feeding one of the twins who kept throwing up on her.

"Dad?" she whispered.

"Kisara…" he stated in a slight whisper as if to tell her that he was pretty angry, "I don't want you to use that technique again."

He cast his eyes to the left refusing to look at his child. After all, how could he finally convince himself that it wasn't his fault that his first child had died? He turned back to Kisara to see her with her eyes closed. Kisara scrunched up her face and looked the other way. She quickly turned back to see his face lightened up a bit.

"Dad I only used that technique to get stronger."

He slammed his hand on the mini table and glared at her while drawing the attention of everyone to him, "Kisara, there are other ways to get stronger!! Promise me you won't use it again."

There was a short pause before she spoke again.

"But Dad…"

"Kisara, that technique can kill you just as it did your sister." he whispered with his arms folded.

Everyone in the room bowed their head. Kisara let off a sigh. Why was it so hard for her to get stronger? With Sasuke it was a breeze. He had the sharigan he would soon develop and she had nothing but that technique. She turned to her cousin. If anyone knew what she was going through it would be her cousin, Megumi. After all, her cousin had lost her parents in a previous war and had vowed to become stronger ever since then to help save the lives of innocent people.

"Megumi, you know what I mean. Tell my dad why this is so important to me." the brown haired girl smirked a little.

However she was answered with silence because her cousin didn't say anything instead she just gave her a stern look.

"Leave your cousin out of this." her father replied drawing her attention.

"Kiyoshi calm down." Kisara's mother spoke for the first time while patting her husband's back, "Now Kisara you know what your father is saying. He doesn't want to see you end up like Kaiya. This jutsu uses too much chakra and it can kill you."

She replied hastily rocking the baby girl in her arms while her husband held the other twin.

"So Kisara, I want you to be a good girl and never use that technique again. Understood?"

She nodded, "Yes mother."

"Good. Now Megumi could you do me a favor and tuck Masaru in." the braided haired lady replied referring to her five year old son.

The young red head known as Kisara's cousin got up and took the young boy by his hand, "Yes Aunt Akira."

"…And Kisara you need your rest, the next few days will be heavy training."

Her mother grinned gently rocking the child in her arms.

"Yes mother. Goodnight Mom, Dad, Megumi, Masaru, Aiko and Aimi." she replied hastily and in a quick flash rushed up the stairs leaving everyone to wonder if she would be alright.

Her father, Kiyoshi turned to his wife when his niece was out of sight.

"You think I was too hard on her?" he asked curiously.

The woman smirked giving him a kiss on the cheek, "No Kiyoshi you weren't. She just needs discipline. Besides she does have to marry Sasuke one day and his father is a very stern man who wants much disciplined girls for his sons."

Kiyoshi chuckled a little scratching his black beard.

"Right. But do you think an arrange marriage is what Kisara needs?" he pondered holding Aimi tightly while she pulled on his black hair, "I mean she's pretty young."

Akira sighed pulling her long braid out of Aiko grip, "I know but it's what our family needs and you don't have to worry she's not getting married till she's eighteen anyway."

"That's a relief. Although Sasuke's a nice boy I'm not ready to lose another daughter anyway," the man sighed following his wife towards the twins' bedroom.

In the far corner of the balcony a brown pigtail could be seen stick out. Kisara was listening.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sasuke growled a bit.

"And where in this story did I betray you?" he asked a bit of sarcasm trailing in his voice.

She gave him a harsh glare still gripping tightly on her stick.

"Impatient, are we?" she mocked and in an instant he rushed after her.

He created another fire ball jutsu while throwing some shurikens in as well. Before long, the smoke cleared and Kisara was no where to be seen. Sasuke turned to his left to see her standing upside down on a tree branch. The battle alone was beginning to frustrate him. He sneered at her.

'_She's being to be a torn in my side.'_

_//Right and yet you can't seem to beat her. Way to show Sakura that you're strong.//_ he frown at his conscience, _//I mean you can't even beat a girl!!//_

"Looking for me?" he could feel his pressure rising.

Why was he letting her get to him? He didn't feel this frustrated since the last time he fought with his brother.

"What's it gonna take to get the scroll, Kisara?!!"

"Be quiet Sasuke!!" she spat taking jumping down from the tree branch. She walked over towards her stick and looked at him, "My story's not finished yet and you should know better than anyone that I like to linger on a good story."

"Hm."

_----------------------------------_

Naruto: Man this lame!! We're killing our selves out here and Kakashi-sensei is taking a vacation. Nothing's worse than this. At the same time I'm gonna really show Kisho whose boss while Sasuke is trying to stop himself from killing his old time girlfriend. Ha, Ha.

Sasuke: I won't let you win Kisara!

Naruto: And what's this? What is Sakura doing here? She can barely stand up.

_Next time: A Friend's Betrayal (part 2) _

_----------------------------------_

_Okay how was it? I know that this chapter kinda focused on Kisara but it's only because I wanted to give you guys to have an idea of how her life was. Because of the length of my writing you may have noticed that I've split the chapter into two parts. In the next chapter the battle will end (at last) and you'll find out who's the winner. Please tell me what you think and I'll try and finish the next chapter as soon as possible. Ciao!!_

_One note anonymous reviewers please check my profile if you request e-mail alerts from me. _

_PhantasyDreamer_


	8. A Friend’s Betrayal Part 2

_PhantasyDreamer: Hi there!! Happy New Year to you all. I'm wishing you guys all the best for the 2008. First off I'll like to say thanks to you guys for the reviews. It really touched me, how much people like this story. So thanks once again. I so appreciate it. _

_Secondly, this chapter is dedicated to anyone who may have been betrayed by someone close to them. Best friend or whatever. I must say that I actually first started writing this story because of what happened my when my friend betrayed me, and even though the event that led up to it is entirely and completely different from my storyline, it did help me get over the incident. It hurts when a close friend or best friend hurt you but that's just a part of life. I got to express how I felt when it happened and although I don't want to kill anybody (LOL!!), I feel so much better now that it is over. This chapter should've been out long ago but I lingered for stupid reasons. _

_Please read, enjoy and don't forget to review. I don't own Naruto at all. Sad but entirely true. _

_----------------------------------_

_Sasuke's Love_

_Chapter 8: A Friend's Betrayal (Part 2)_

_Last time: "Looking for me?" he could feel his pressure rising. Why was he letting her get to him? He didn't feel this frustrated since the last time he fought with his brother. _

"_What's it gonna take to get the scroll, Kisara?!!" _

"_Be quiet Sasuke!!" she spat jumping down from the tree branch. She walked over towards her stick and looked at him, "My story's not finished yet and you should know better than anyone that I like to linger on a good story." _

"_Hm." _

_The story continues…._

A soft thud could be heard as Kakashi landed firmly on the ground in front of the Leaf Village gates. He smirked to himself at reaching back to the village in impeccable time. The guards above eyed him curiously wondering what he was doing with the man in his arms. He frowned and beckoned for one of them to come and help him with Mizuki.

"What happened?" asked the young man with light brown hair.

"Mizuki's been up to no good again." he whispered dropping the white haired guy to the floor harshly, "Take him to the Hokage immediately. He'll know what to do with him."

The young man nodded while he and his friend proceeded to pick up Mizuki.

"Kakashi, what about you?" the other guy whom had black hair asked as Kakashi turned his back to them.

"Don't worry about me." he replied with a wide smile under his masked face, creasing his eyebrow while causing his headband to move a little over his left eye, "I have important matters to deal with. Just let Lord Hokage know that."

"Yes sir!!!" they yelled as he disappeared out of sight.

Kakashi traveled as fast as he could through the trees. For a minute he wondered if he would make it in time since it was a two day journey to the Sound Village and he was now back where he had first started out but he thought he should at least try and think positive. Sighing, a bit he stopped for a moment by a tree trying to think of the best way to reach his students before they were killed. From what he knew of the ninjas that were attacking them was that they were ruthless and had been under heavy training for years. They were not like his students at all.

'_Hmm, I know the exact solution to this problem.' _he thought as he bit his thumb and began writing his name on a scroll.

He then began making hand seals and in a quick instance he lowered his right hand to the grassy bed and yelled.

"Summoning Jutsu!!!" a large puff of smoke appeared covering anyone who was within the near distance.

As soon as it cleared a large white bird could be seen. Kakashi gazed up at the creature with a slight smirk on his masked face.

"Take me to the Sound Village." he commanded as the large white bird nodded its head and Kakashi jumped on it immediately.

As soon as he was on top of the bird it quickly made its advance into the air and disappeared out of sight immediately.

_IN THE WOODS_

Kisho struggled harshly to get Naruto off of his back. He could feel the young boy gripping his white jacket while pointing the kunai knife dangerously to his throat. Sweat rolled slowly down his chin as he wondered how he could get out of this situation. Throughout the whole battle Naruto just seemed to be getting stronger by the minute and no matter how much he thought he was winning, the young loud mouthed blond just seem to surprise him every time.

'_I got to find a way to defeat this guy. No matter what I can't lose.' _he thought still struggling to get the young blond off his back, _'I have to win not just for myself but for Kisara.' _

He smirked at the thought and then let off a sigh.

A few meters up ahead, Naruto standing in his true form looked at Kisho with his clear blue eyes, staring intently at his only clone that was attached to the boy's back. He didn't know what his next move would be. He just knew he had to think hard and try to devise a plan to defeat this guy. Besides he wasn't about to let this nobody beat him when he was working real hard to becoming the next Hokage. No one would stand in the way of his dream and losing this battle would only make him feel worse. He crossed his hands and in front of his face and then stretched out his right hand accusingly at the boy.

"This is it!!!" he yelled giving the boy a death glare, "This battle ends now!!"

In a quick instance Naruto sped off towards Kisho with incredible speed.

Kisho braced himself for impact and somehow managed to knock the clone of Naruto off of his back, he then began powering up while Naruto still ran steadily towards him. As soon as Naruto reached him they both collide with massive force. The pressure from the impact caused a loud booming noise and smoke to occur throwing both boys back while they used their feet to slide on the grass. They both panted loudly trying their best to steady themselves as the dust behind their feet cleared.

"I-I don't get him. What happened?" Naruto thought out loud, still breathing loudly.

'_What did I do wrong?'_

He sneered at Kisho who seemed to be grinning at the moment. The blond watched cautiously as Kisho slowly took off his sleeveless jacket and threw it to the floor effortlessly.

'_This jacket is just slowing me down.'_ Kisho muttered to himself as he closed his eyes trying to summon up as much chakra as possible.

Naruto watched in amazement as the rocks on the grassy ground began to rise once again, this time glowing with a green aura. In an instant they began darting towards him at incredible speed while he dodged them as best as he could. Naruto yelled while running towards the brown haired guy, even though he didn't have a lot of chakra left that didn't mean he wanted to lose.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!!!"

'_That cheap trick again. When is he gonna learn something new?'_ the brown haired boy thought, instantly holding his ground.

Naruto rushed after him throwing a fist while dodging the rock bullets that were being thrown at him. He flipped over his right hand and then landed a kick in his opponent's face. Kisho didn't budge at all he just stood still concentrating on hitting Naruto with his rocks. It didn't take long for Naruto to realize what was going on. He was losing and _bad_.

_----------------------------------_

The dark teal haired boy glared at the girl in front of him. She just knew what buttons to press to make him angry. A large speck of sweat rolled down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. Besides fighting for such a long time, the bearing heat of the sun was beginning to drain him out. He knew he would have to finish this fight now if he wanted to survive and not use up all of his chakra that was very low at the moment. He closed his dark eyes and took a deep breath.

"I have no more time for your jokes, Kisara." he growled, curling his hands into a fist.

The young brunette closed her eyes and made a few quick hand seals.

"Restraint Jutsu!!"

She yelled, as Sasuke immediately froze in his position, unable to move his arms and legs an inch. The dark teal haired boy gasped obviously being taken by surprise. He gave her a harsh glare and frowned. Just when he thought he was going to win she just had to surprise him yet again.

"I won't let you win Kisara!!" Sasuke yelled glaring deadly at her with his bright red orbs.

"You act as if you have a choice." she muttered with a sly smile, "Let's continue, shall we?"

_FLASHBACK_

_**After listening to what my parents had said about me, I quickly rushed towards my bedroom. On the way there I saw my cousin, Megumi looking rather sad. It seemed like she was packing away her stuff as if she was going away. **_

"Megumi!!" the pigtailed brown haired girl screamed vibrantly rushing into her cousin's bedroom, "Are you alright?"

The young red head girl looked up at Kisara mysteriously. She was twelve years old and by far considered as a big sister to Kisara. Megumi frowned upon seeing her cousin jump down on her bed. She was a bit annoyed but decided not to say anything. Besides she just wasn't in the mood to talk right now.

"Megumi, why are you packing? Are you going somewhere?"

The young girl was answered with silence. Something was up and she wondered what could be going on in her cousin's head. It wasn't like her to act this way. Was it something she had said or did? The brown haired girl lay flat on her stomach and turned her eyes to her cousin whom continued to pack her clothing into a large brown bag.

"Megumi!!!" the brown haired girl whined and immediately the red head let off a sigh.

"What is it?!!" Megumi yelled back taking a seat on her bed. She closed her eyes and in a few seconds turned to look at her cousin.

She could see that the young girl looked as if she was hurt by her outburst but for some reason she didn't quite care. She took a deep breath and decided to calm down, giving the girl a smile.

"Megumi…"

"I'm sorry Kisara but I have to leave. I know my uncle promised my Dad that he would take good care of me but I can't stay anymore." she began making her way to her feet, "Your Dad understands, I have to go back to my village. I can't see myself fitting in here in the Leaf Village."

"But there's nothing there for you." Kisara pleaded, standing firmly on the bed, "Please stay…"

"I'm sorry." the young red head replied turning around to see her cousin in tears, "But Uncle Kiyoshi told me its okay, he knows how homesick I am and how much I need to go back to my old village."

Kisara bowed her head letting her pigtails touch her shoulder.

"B-But if you go…who will teach me to be a girl?" she asked and her cousin let out a light chuckle.

"Your mother of course. She was once a girl too, you know." the red head replied ruffling her cousin's hair.

Kisara let out a small giggle and rushed to hug her cousin. She had to admit that she would miss her but there wasn't anything she could do if her cousin wanted to leave. Plus her father had already given her the permission to do so. She would just have to deal with it no matter how much she hated the thought of never seeing her cousin again.

Kisara soon left her cousin's room and headed towards her bedroom. When she arrived there her parents were sitting on her bed with smiles on their faces. She entered the room as slow as possible wondering if she had done something wrong but unfortunately that was not the case.

"Mom, Dad…what's the matter?" she asked as if unsure of what their answer would be.

Her father pulled out a medium sized brown teddy bear from behind his back. Kisara let out a squeal and hugged her father. She whispered a _thank you_ and released him.

"Look there's even a kunai inside." he replied while her mother gave her a light kiss on the cheek, "We just want you to know that we're very proud of you and can't wait till you get practicing with your kunai tomorrow."

"Yeah, you'll show everyone what the Nakamaru's can do." her mother stated with a small smile.

"Thanks Mom, Dad. I'm so happy I got my very first kunai. I'll practice real hard tomorrow!!"

She immediately tucked the kunai back into the side slot of the teddy bear while her parents headed out the door, biding her goodnight. The brown haired girl snuggled under the covers wondering how the next day would turn out. She wondered if she would be able to defeat Sasuke once again or lose to his incredible abilities.

_**Sadly, I didn't know that would be the last time I would get a good night wish from my parents. I also didn't know that the next day would be the worst day of my life. **_

_BOOM!!_

A loud noise erupted throughout the house followed by a scream. Kisara jumped out of her deep slumber and took quick glances around the room. Where did that noise come from and who could it be? Was it her mother or father? Did something happen to them? Thoughts just came rushing through her small head and she decided she should at least be brave and try to figure out what was going on. She slowly reached for her kunai and took the covers off of her body. Her feet touched the floor and she shrieked.

'_Oh, it's so cold.' _

She was about to move when she heard her nightshade move a little almost dropping to the floor.

'_Someone's in here.' _

She froze in her position waiting to see who it was. Her little legs shook in fright sensing the deadly aura of the person in the room. This person's intent was to kill her. She heard his footsteps moving slowly towards her and with every step all she could do was wait. The room was too dark to see anything. The only light came from her window and that didn't help her see the intruder one bit. Her only option was to dash to the door but if she did she would be caught easily. She took a deep breath and positioned her kunai in front of her for protection.

"Get out of here." she whispered, fear could be heard in her voice.

"Sorry little girl but I'm on a mission." came a deep voice and instantly he was in front of her with a long sword.

"Ahhhhh!!" she screamed, closing her eyes and waiting for impact of the blade on her skin.

_THUD_

Her dark eyes popped open to see the man on the floor with a kunai stuck in his head. She gasped and then turned to the door to see her cousin standing with a smirk on her face.

"Come on!! We've got to get to your parents."

They rushed out the door and ran down the hall passing Megumi's bedroom and on the way there they came to a stop when they reached Masaru's bedroom. He was fast asleep not knowing what was going on in the household. Megumi went to wake him up but he refused to get up. After many tries he got up with a grumpy expression on his face wondering why they were disturbing his sleep. The three headed downstairs to see a large battle going on in the living room. Kisara's father was fighting off four men while her mother was dealing with two. The twins were nowhere to be seen and Kisara was scared to death. She wondered if they were hurt or okay.

"Megumi, what's going on? Why are these people here? Did we do something wrong?"

The red head girl wrapped her hair around and pinned a portion of it upwards so that it wouldn't get into her face, "I wish I knew Kisara. I just know we have to get out of here."

"But my parents…"

"They can handle themselves. Now let's go!!"

They finally reached the bottom steps and before they could get anywhere a man dressed in black popped up in front of them. He smirked at them evilly as Kisara held her brother protectively. She watched as Megumi went off to face the man. The battle was intense and Kisara was amazed at how great her cousin was. She was only a genin and yet she could stand up to a jounin warrior. Kisara looked at her brother who was gripping her light green pants pajama leg tightly. The young girl looked around and realized that she had forgotten her teddy bear, the precious gift that had just been given to her from her parents.

"Masaru, stay here I'm going back to get my teddy bear." she muttered getting ready to head up the stairs.

"No Kisara, don't go!! I'm scared." he whined, staring her with his light brown eyes.

"Stay here!! I won't be long." she gave him a reassuring smirk and rushed upstairs.

She ran as fast as she could and finally made it to her room. She found her kunai on the floor, picking it up she immediately dashed for her teddy bear and exited the room. When she came out she was surprised to see another man dressed in black. Through his mask she could see his long blond hair that was held in a low ponytail. He snickered as he moved closer towards her.

Kisara gulped and made a hand seal, "Clone Skill Jutsu!!"

She yelled as the tall man arched his eyebrow, "You can't beat me with that elementary jutsu."

He smirked as he rushed after her with a fist strong enough to kill her. She had two clones. One rushed to his left while the other ran at his right leaving her in the middle for an open attack. The man saw the clones and destroyed one. He took the other one and threw it in the direction of Kisara. She coughed out spit as she felt something heavy land on top of her and then disappeared. The blond haired man walked steadily with striding steps towards Kisara who was now sprawled out on the floor. She clutched her teddy bear to her chest as if to protect her from danger as she slowly sat up. She gasped when she felt a large hand grip her around her throat pulling her into the air. Indistinctively her hands reached up towards his hands trying her best to stop him.

'_Oh no, what have I done? I shouldn't have left.'_ she thought as she tried to get his tight grip off of her.

"Now you die, Kisara!!!" he yelled while she continued to gasp for breath.

'_What? How did he know my name?'_

"Let her go!!" she heard a yell coming from behind the man.

He flinched a little and turned his head slightly towards his opponent. Without warning five kunai's struck him barely giving him time to retaliate. He released Kisara and she dropped to the floor with a loud thump. Kisara got up to see her brother and cousin standing only a few feet away. Immediately she rushed over to them.

"I don't get you Kisara." Megumi muttered pulling the girl into a hug, "You could've gotten yourself killed much less your brother."

"I'm sorry."

The young girl bowed her head and looked up. What she saw shocked her. There was another man standing in the shadows right behind her cousin. She frowned. How many more of these guys were they? Was there a whole army of them?

"Megumi, watch out!!!"

Before the red head had time to know what was going on she received a hard punch to the face that sent her flying straight into the banister of the stairs.

"No!!!" Kisara gasped.

"Kisara!!!" Masaru yelled rushing towards her.

"That little red head thought she got rid of me but I'm full of surprises." the man stated in a raspy voice, panting loudly.

"What do you want from us? What did we ever do to you?" she held her brother tightly around the shoulders while looking at the man.

"Nothing really. Your family just possess a strong power that my master so desires."

"What power?"

The man did not reply instead he just dashed after them with a small knife ready to kill both children while their cousin stood stuck in the banister as if dead. Kisara closed her eyes. Maybe this was the way it was supposed to end. Her parents were still downstairs fighting and she was here with her brother and cousin fighting for their lives. Did she really do something bad to deserve this?

"You die now!!"

"Shuriken Seismic Toss Jutsu!!!" came a yell as fifty small shurikens made there way towards the man.

It struck him hard causing him to hit the floor with great pressure. Megumi staggered to her feet and slowly made her way towards her cousins. Kisara took her brother's hand and led him over towards to her. Megumi breathe heavily as she looked at her cousins. Her hair had fallen out of its bun and was dangling down her shoulder and back. Her light grey eyes were dull and lifeless.

'_We have to leave now if we want to survive.' _she thought weakly knowing that her chakra was running very low.

"Let's go you guys, we shouldn't stick around any longer." she lectured as the two young children nodded in fright.

"Are you alright?" the young boy asked Megumi, fear could be seen in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go now before something bad happens." she began and stopped moving.

She heard a screeching noise in the air as if a weapon was being thrown. Turning quickly she saw that a small knife was heading straight towards her cousin. Without thinking she pushed Kisara out of the way and got hit instead.

"Megumi…" the brown haired girl gasped, eyes widen with tears.

She could feel Megumi gripping her pajama tightly and then slowly letting go.

"Kisara…run. Run NOW!!!" Megumi yelled as she fell to the floor harshly.

Blood could be seen dripping from her back and onto the floor. Kisara ignored her cousin and pulled the knife out of her back. She turned her over to see her gasping for breath.

"Megumi…why?" the young girl started, turning her tear filled eyes to the culprit who threw the knife, "Your dreams…why did you do that?"

The red head coughed and gave a small smile as her head rest on her cousin's lap, "Don't worry about them. Besides I'll be able to see my parents sooner than expected."

Masaru dashed towards his cousin's side kneeling down gently.

"What are you saying? You want to leave us?" he asked stunned by her statement while still on his knees.

"No. But it looks that way." she smiled a bit making Kisara squeeze her hand tightly.

"Please don't go…"

"My mom will be here soon. She'll fix you up. Just hang on."

Masaru nodded at Kisara's statement. The two gazed at Megumi hoping with all their might that she would be okay. But unfortunately she wasn't. They watched in horror as her hand fell out of Kisara's grasp and hit the floor lifeless.

"NOOOOOOO!!"

Kisara frowned at the man ahead of them who was staggering a bit. He looked like he was about to collapse but he kept his ground.

"You'll pay for this." she declared with her hand stretch out at him.

"Whatever."

He replied getting ready to attack but couldn't because Kisara's father came up behind him and immediately broke his neck. Kisara wondered what was going on. They were continually being attacked and then saved. When was the cycle going to end? Were these guys not quitting until they were all dead?

Her father slowly advanced towards them with a grim look on his face. He bent down in front of Kisara and Masaru checking for a pulse from his niece. When he received none, he made his way towards his feet and ushered for both of them to stand. Kisara stood up slowly while gently placing her cousin's head on the floor. She turned towards her cousin who lay lifeless on the floor.

'_I can't believe this happened. Why Megumi? She didn't deserve this.'_ she thought sadly.

She immediately turned towards her father to see him hugging her brother who was crying hysterically. He gave her a sad look trying his best to calm down his son.

"Kisara, let's go." her father muttered stretching out his hand.

"No."

Her father raised an eyebrow at her and frowned, "Young lady, get over here!!"

"I can't leave Megumi." she stated as tears rolled down her face, "I can't leave her here."

There was silence as her father and brother looked at Kisara crying hard. She had her back turned towards them, fist clenched and head bowed as she stared at her lifeless cousin on the floor. She didn't want to leave at all. Leaving would just make things worse for her. Who knew what else would lay ahead for them?

"Kisara…" her father spoke breaking her out of her trance.

She looked at him with a sad expression on his face.

"We don't have anymore time to waste. I have to get you guys out of here."

"AHHH!!" a scream could be heard from downstairs.

"But…No. I won't leave. I refuse t-to l-le-"

Before she could finish her sentence her father picked her and her brother up and jumped over the railing and onto the wooden floor below.

"MEGUMIIII!!!!!" Kisara yelled as she reached the floor.

Kiyoshi placed his daughter down on the floor and rushed towards his wife who was fighting off a man dressed in a grey body suit. Before he reached her she knocked the man out cold.

"Where are the twins?" he asked, when he was by her side.

"They're in our bedroom."

"Great let's get them."

While Kisara's parents talked amongst themselves she moved towards the front door. She stared straight ahead not blinking. Kisara was curious as to who was attacking them. She didn't quite understand what was going on. Why this was happening or why these people chose to harm her family? As soon as she was close enough to the window she peered out of it and was shocked at what she saw. There in front of her stood two males, one was tall and the other was short and young about Kisara's age. They both wore dark cloaks that extended towards the floor. But that wasn't what shocked her, it was their eyes. They were bright red and evil looking and even in the dark there weren't hard to miss. She gazed intently at the culprits and tried her best to read their lips. She gasped when she saw one of them light a match and placed it on a large stick. Her eyes widen when she heard the man yell _"Burn the house down!"_

Kisara backed away as quickly as she could when she heard a loud bang as fire began to enter the room. Her father picked her up and pushed his family down a long hall and into a small room. As soon as he closed the door his wife looked at him.

"Kiyoshi, where's Megumi?" she asked suddenly noticing that his niece was missing.

"S-She's no longer with us." he whispered hearing his wife let out a gasp.

"No." his wife placed her hands towards her face and bowed her head.

There was a short silence before Kiyoshi issued for his wife and children to move towards another door that led to a medium size room. There was a panel in the floor that had a passageway leaving the house. It was built a long time ago for refugees who wanted to hide out in the Leaf Village and leave at a later date. Everyone stayed in silence wondering what would be the next move. Kisara's father turned towards his family.

"I'm going out there." he started making everyone gasp.

"No Kiyoshi, you're not leaving us." Akira lectured with a frown on her face while holding each twin in her grasp, "We've lost Megumi. We can't lose you too."

"I have to. This is my house and family and I have to protect it with my life." he muttered as he gave his wife and children quick kisses and hugs.

After that he immediately exited the room. Masaru sat by his mother as she rocked the twins to stop them from letting the enemy detect their position.

"Mom, who are these people?" he asked curiously.

"Masaru…I'm not sure. They may be outsiders but I can't tell."

Kisara bit her lip harshly. She had a hard time believing that it was members of the Uchiha clan that were attacking her family. But they were the only people in the whole village that possessed the ability to make their eyes red and not only red but bright red.

"Mother, they have red eyes." she started as her mother turned her attention to her in shock, "Sasuke and his family are the only ones in this village that has those eyes. They are responsible for this."

The brown haired woman issued for her daughter to come towards her. She gave her a stern look and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Sasuke's been training and trying for months to activate his Sharingan." she stated with her head bowed, her pigtails resting on her shoulder, "I guess he got it now."

"It doesn't make any sense Kisara. Why would they betray us like that?" she looked towards the window with teary eyes, "They're our friends and besides that they have arranged to have you and Sasuke be wedded at the appropriate age of 18."

Kisara gasped at her mother, "What?"

'_Is that why Sasuke says he would never marry a tomboy because he already knew about this?' _

Before she could even inquiry anymore on the subject the window her mother was looking out of shattered to bits. Her brother and mother got to their feet and in entered four men all dressed in ninja gear. Kisara stood next to her mother in shock while her twin baby sisters sat on the floor crying.

"Kisara, get the twins and get out of here!!!" her mother yelled, pushing her out of sight.

Instantly a fight broke out between her mother and the four men. She was doing her best to fight them off but she was at a disadvantage. Kisara pulled her brother out of the way while her mother continued to fight.

Before Kisara had time to brace herself for what was about to happen she saw her twin baby sisters lying in a pool of blood. She didn't quite understand how this could have happened but it did. She closed her eyes out of fright hoping with that they would make it out alive. Hiding securely under a table she clutched her brother tightly in her grasp.

"Kisara…" he paused, staring her with teary eyes, "I'm scared. Will we be alright?"

Kisara nodded timidly, "I'm sure we will."

Without warning they heard a heart wrenching scream. Kisara gasped as her brother let go of her and ran out to his mother.

"Mother!!" he yelled running into danger.

"Masaru, no!!!" she screamed trying to stop him.

She heard a gasped, the slicing of the blade and then silence followed. She shivered in fright knowing that her brother had just been killed. After a few moments she heard thudding noises and then hysterically crying. She crawled out from under the table to see her father cradling his wife in his arms.

"Father." she sobbed, falling to her knees, "Why? I don't know why he would do this to me. Why did Sasuke have to do this?"

"I don't know." he whispered.

Her father turned his attention to her and frowned. His eyes traveled across the room to see his children all on the floor dead. The twins were in the far corner and Masaru, his only son was only a few feet away from his mother. His wife throat was slit and the remaining children had stab wounds to the back and chest. Kiyoshi bowed his head in defeat and sighed. He could hear the pounding on the doors outside and by the way the thick smoke was making its way slowly into the room he could tell that his house would soon be burnt to the ground.

"Kisara…get out of here." he muttered in a slight whisper.

"But father…" she pleaded in tears.

He shook his head in anger, "I want you to leave and get out of here as quickly as possible. It's obvious that I won't survive this ordeal. Now promise me you'll take care of yourself and carrying on our clan's legacy. I don't care about anything anymore just your safety."

She nodded grimly and gave her father a hug.

"I'll miss you Daddy. I don't want to go. Please come with me." she cried as she hung onto him tightly.

He pushed her out of his embrace and smiled at her, "I love you Kisara, I'm so lucky to call you my daughter. You're a very courage girl and I know you will make a great ninja someday, just don't give up."

"I love you too, Daddy. I just wished this never happened." she sighed as she knelt to kiss her mother's pale lifeless face.

And with that she disappeared out of sight.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"After that I left the village and ended up in the Sound Village sometime after." she whispered, eyes gleaming dully at him, "There I met my teammates, Kisho and Midori."

Sasuke gazed at her. He couldn't believe that she had shared the same ordeal he had. She lost everything just like he did. But what was worst she blamed him for her misfortune when he blamed his brother for his. He growled refusing to believe such nonsense. Although he was a child he knew his family would never do such a thing.

Kisara breathe heavily as she glared at Sasuke with all the hate she possessed. Sasuke was slightly taken back but repressed his shock by frowning. The brown haired girl raised her right hand in the air while powering up her chakra.

"Now you'll pay for what you did to me!!!" the brown haired girl screamed dangerously powering up her chakra, "I'll make you regret killing my family!!"

Sasuke sneered at the girl as she continued powering up her chakra. This was getting way out of hand. At the rate she was going Sasuke would be dead in only a second.

'_What is she doing? And what's with the bright light? Is that her chakra?'_ he questioned himself while staring at the girl who was surrounded by blue light.

"This attack will only take five minutes to kill you." she replied giving him a cocky grin while he stood still glaring at her, "Depending on how strong your will power is, it could take even longer."

"_Ninja Art!! Twin Dragon Lighting Jutsu!!"_

She made her hands seals and clasped her hands together. Two light blue dragons flew into the air and merged together. This is how it would end. She bent her knees slightly and then dashed towards Sasuke with incredible speed.

The dark teal haired boy eyes widen in shock and atonement at how fast his former friend was. He growled to himself realizing that no matter how much he tried he couldn't move. With each passing second thoughts keep pouring in his head about his dream. How would he avenge his clan if he died? Or even rebuild it? And more importantly how would he manage to survive an attack of this force?

His dark eyes snapped open as a quick dash of pink came in front of his view. Sasuke was shock to see none other than his teammate Sakura, standing right in front of him with her arms stretched out, trying to protect him. Kisara immediately stopped a few feet in front of the pink haired kunoichi. Her attack wasn't meant for Sakura, it was for Sasuke and she didn't want to waste time dealing with this girl.

"I won't let you hurt Sasuke…Kisara." Sakura replied letting her name roll of her tongue which such disgust that it made her fellow teammate gasp slightly, "I don't know what type of girlfriend you are. But you're not the type of girl Sasuke needs in his life."

Kisara cocked an eyebrow a bit shock by the way she was talking to her. How dare she talk to her in that manner?

"So, tell me who is?" the brown haired girl asked in a mocking tone. After not receiving a response from Sakura she then let off a scoff, "For your information I didn't come here to claim my love for Sasuke because I don't want him!! I only came here for one reason and that's…to _kill him_. Now move!!"

"No way!!" the pink haired girl yelled shaking her head lightly.

"Sasuke tell your girlfriend to stand down!!"

"Sakura…move." he muttered dangerously, "This is my battle. Just stay out of it. I don't need you protecting me."

"I won't. We're a team, remember?" she turned to him with a small smile and then back at Kisara.

'_How many times do I have to tell her that Sakura's not my girlfriend?!!! Is she deaf?' _

"Sakura…get out of here." he whispered in anger.

Kisara chuckled to herself. This girl was even more pathetic than she thought.

"Fine." she stated with head bowed, letting her long bangs hit her shoulder, "If you won't move then I guess I'll have to let you get the attack instead."

Sakura's green eyes widen in fear as she saw Kisara made her way towards her at incredible speed. She slammed her fist into her stomach and pushed her backwards. The impact of the blow sent both girls flying in the opposite direction. Electrical sparks could be seen all over Sakura's body. Sakura landed right on Sasuke, her head arched backwards on his chest. Sasuke gazed down at her in shock and realized that she was hurt and bad. He was so shock that he didn't move neither did he touch her to try to awake her.

'_Sakura!!'_ he thought with a frown, _'Look, what you did you idiot!! Why did you have to be so stubborn and try to protect me!'_

He looked up to see his teammate slowly staggering to her feet. Up ahead Kisara was doing the same but appeared to be drained from losing so much chakra.

"Sakura!!" the dark teal haired boy yelled as he saw his teammate holding her stomach in pain.

She breathes heavily, her long pink hair sticking close to her face like a second skin. A slight breeze blew around them sending her hair high into the air and blowing dust everywhere. A gray cloud slowly blocked the sun as the three teens stood still in silence. Sakura timidly turned around to Sasuke with a sickening smile on her face. Sasuke's eyes widen in fear at the look she had on her face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." she coughed out, "I just didn't want you to have to give up your dreams."

She groaned as she felt to the grass with a loud thud.

_----------------------------------_

Sasuke: This is my entire fault. If I had made a move sooner this wouldn't have happened. Now Sakura's fighting for her life and there is nothing I can do about it. What should I do? Whose gonna help me?

Naruto: Hey Sasuke, what are you trying to do? Kiss Sakura? (watches Sasuke with a frown on his face.)

Sasuke: Idiot!! What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to give her CPR. Now be quiet before you give people ideas!! Loser!!

_Next time: Kakashi's Arrival_

_----------------------------------_

_Well that's it!! Finally. Sorry for the long wait though. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I said this would be the last chapter of the fight but unfortunately it didn't work my way so I had to put it off yet again. Next chapter will be the complete ending. Please review and let me know what you think. Have a Blessed Happy New Year!!!_

_PhantasyDreamer_


End file.
